Scarlet Dreams LEMONS!
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: This is the LEMONS from my story Scarlet Dreams, a T rated story...You could either read the main story first or these could stand on it's own. It's Seth and Izzie's alone time together, whenever they are added to the main story Enjoy, Lemon-lovers! :D
1. Chapter 8: First Time

**So...**

**This is another version of Chapter 8 'Ollie' in my story, Scarlet Dreams. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SCARLET DREAMS, DO NOT READ THIS! **

**In this outtake, it is the LEMON that i missed ut in my T rated story. I posted this so that the people who wanted the gap to be filled in could read how Seth and Izzie's first time went. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. You know who does so i see no point in this but i have to. I do, however, own Izzie, Ollie and Izzie's friends. **

**I hope you enjoy this so read on...**

**Chapter 8**

**Ollie**

* * *

The peculiar dream from the other night re-materialised right before my eyes in my subconscious state. The man – No! The vampire, with deep crimson eyes, jet black hair and a slight olive complexion stood in the middle of the shadowed forest that was just as eerie as it was the first time I had this dream. Obviously, this dream was important other wise I wouldn't have been seeing it twice. The thing is though, I had no idea what it means. I had no idea who the man was. This dream totally baffled me. He held out a hand- beckoning me forward. I still couldn't fathom out what he wanted and with every passing second he became more and more desperate to get it.

Two more dark figures emerged at either side of him. There eyes were as crimson as the first. Their postures were sinister and frightening; their features very pronounced. The one on his left had snow-white, short hair that framed an olive complexion. The other to his left, had noir hair just like him.

The three of them glared at me as if I was committing a great defiance. As a single unit, they took a stride towards me with their hands stretched to me as one single hand. They took another step towards me. My gut knew I should run but, my feet were bolted to the snowy ground, securing me in place. My head knew I should be screaming but, my voice was silent as the night around us. All that ran through my mind was that I was going to die.

Again, the dark figures strode forwards, faster this time and I tried to scream; I tried to scream at the top of my voice but it was like we were in a vacuum. No sound can travel through a vacuum and my voice was as silent as the trees; the rocks; the snow. I was desperate to run but I just couldn't. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, just like last time, another dark figure sprang upon the three eerie creatures, knocking the tall, snowy haired one to his back before he flipped backwards, stamping the middle, black haired one down. The third tried to fight him, lunging forwards with his hands clawed and teeth bared but it never even phased my saviour. He stood firm, meeting its attack head on and countering appropriately so that the thing was propelled up and over his head.

I watched in absolute horror and amazement when the three figures disappeared into thin air with just a poof of smoke. I frowned, finally able to move away as the remaining figure, the figure that just saved my life stepped forwards much like Seth did the first time. I couldn't see his face and I disturbed me but he never halted his advance. I continued to move backwards, away from him until I hit something hard. I looked behind me and frowned, deeply when I saw that there was nothing. It was like an invisible force field halted me from going any further; like my dream wanted this figure to reach me, like it was now.

My heart stopped...

My breathing faltered...

I couldn't move...

I couldn't think...

This time Seth wasn't the one who sprang in to save me. This time it was someone so much more...painful and...surprising. I couldn't believe my eyes as they peered into a face I loved dearly; a face that I could draw from memory; a face that I thought I couldn't live without and hardly couldn't when I lost it; when I lost him. If anything else didn't indicate that this was a dream...his face did. Ollie's face did. The face of my first love. His appearance was different; too different but I couldn't pin point anything that made it so. It was like my dream wasn't allowing me to connect the dots yet. And his expression; his expression killed me. It was so...pained and distraught. It was an expression that I've never seen on his face before and I hated it. I wanted to wipe it away with my hands but when I reached for him, he took a step back as the outline of his figure began to fade. I frowned and began to scream for him to stay but there was no stopping it as he disappeared from sight, leaving me cold and broken inside much like the first time he left me.

Then everything was fading into darkness and I woke, screaming.

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm hear; I'm not going anywhere! Sweetheart? Talk to me!" Seth pulled me into his unexpected arms. My head spun and I could feel my head slipping back into unconsciousness. I sat in his arms, sobbing. "Sweetheart, it's okay! It was only a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I will always stay with you." He comforted.

"Seth? Wh…What are you doing here?" I asked, breathless and confused. It must be half past three in the morning and I was pretty certain that he should be in my room at this hour. If Charlie caught him, he'd be dead, werewolf or not. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't be freaked out. I came in through the double glass doors. You should really lock them you know, anybody could walk in." He tried to calm me with meaningless banter but he wasn't succeeding. I couldn't get Ollie's face out of my mind. The immense differences in his features were weird – wrong. He looked like…like a vampire!

But, that was impossible.

I watched! I watched the 4x4, plough through him like a bowling ball against a pin. I watched as his head double back in pain from the multiple injuries he had sustained – broken legs and arms, all but one of his ribs were broken, brain damage, memory loss and internal bleeding. I watched as this won over him and I watched as he tossed and turned in agony as he drew his last breath. There's no way he could be a vampire. Bella and Edward told me you need a heartbeat but I watched his fail…Or did I? I ran out before his heart monitor surged flat. Impossible! Not Ollie! A new set of sobs burst through my throat and Seth became even more alarmed and concerned.

"Shh, Sweetie. You're okay now. I promise. You're safe with me." Seth crooned into my ear, rocking me back and forth in comfort but it wasn't working.

I lay there in his arms, sobbing until unconsciousness claimed us both but I knew my pain hadn't ceased and I needed answers on the vampires, on his gesture and answers on Ollie.

I was dazed when I woke bright and early Friday morning. I felt like I'd been on binge drinking session on the night previous. Seth was still spark out when I peered beside me. I smiled, despite my feelings and I stroked his face with my finger tips. He snored lightly and turned to face me. I kissed his forehead and left him sprawled on my bed to wash myself for school.

Bella was already here, like usual when I finished in the bathroom. The smell of blueberry pancakes drifted up the stairs.

"Hey, Izzie. Hope you're hungry." She shouted from the kitchen.

"No, not really. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Why not?"

"Um, didn't sleep well."

She nodded, understanding. However, she really didn't. She probably thought that it was due to the heavy rain last night.

I walked back to my room and my bed was empty. There was a light click of the door behind me and Seth appeared from behind it. He looked at me anxiously and concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I don't know what came over me last night." I explained, embarrassed. I really didn't want him to see me like that. I thought it was all behind me. He walked forwards, embracing me softly as his kissed me, gently. I kissed him back, loving his lips on mine; so perfect. It was like we were a jigsaw.

"Are you gonna tell me later?"

"Not quite yet."

"Okay, when you're ready." he replied, considerately. I smiled, thankfully and nodded. "You know I'm here though, right? I'm here if you want to talk?"

I looked up at him and nodded, smiling gently as his nose brushed against mine in a sweet gesture. "I love you."

"I love you more." I countered with a little smirk. HE chuckled, shaking his head.

"No way." he chuckled, brushing my hair out my face as he just gazed at me, as if he was committing me to memory. "I'll miss you today."

"Me too."

"Pick you up after school?" he offered and I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He gave me one last kiss and departed.

When I arrived at school, I waved Bella off and went to meet my friends by their crs. Karen and Lacey hugged me good morning while Matt and Lee gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a good thing that Seth wasn't here, other wise they wouldn't have legs right now. I smiled and blushed a little at all the attention.

"So..." Lacey hedged on something. I looked at her, expectantly with my eyebrows raised. She giggled.

"So...?" I prompted. She sighed.

"That guy that picked you up...who the hell is he?" Lacey asked, curiously. I could see Karen nodding. I chuckled.

"You guys don't give up, do you?" I asked, amused. They shook their heads.

"They're just a pair of nosey parkers, that's all." Lee teased. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"His name is Seth Clearwater and he lives on the La Push reservation." I informed them.

"He's so hot." Karen complimented. I smirked. I knew that. Matt frowned at her.

"Hey!" he protested but slightly amused. Karen grinned at her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss.

"He is though." Lacey agreed and they girls high fived each other while the guys sulked behind them. I just laughed at the scene.

"You'll have to introduce us some time." Lacey suggested. I smiled and nodded. I was happy that my friends like my boyfriend.

We made our way to English and it couldn't have gone any slower. Of course, the novel we were reading didn't help. Lost love. True love. Love. I just couldn't handle that at the moment but I had no choice so I sucked it up. I didn't pay attention at all.

The rest of the morning went just as slow for me. I couldn't wait for he bell to ring for lunch.

"What's up with you today? You're really down." Lacey observed, worriedly. I just shrugged and walked to the cafeteria with them on my trail.

I stayed quiet during lunch while they chatted around the table but I could see them glancing at me every so often. It didn't bother me. It wasn't like I could explain my dream to them. That would entail telling them Ollie's story and I wasn't ready to do that just yet. Lacey tried once more when the warning ball went for next period but I just shrugged her off again, giving her a fake smile that I think she saw through. I knew Lacey genuinely cared about me but I just couldn't talk about it, not even with Seth.

Finally the bell for the end of school rang and I exited to the parking lot as fast as I could in need of seeing Seth. I missed him all day and I just couldn't concentrate enough.

I glanced around the parking lot for him and spotted his black truck over by Karen's car. I smiled, knowing that they were going to be able to meet him. Upon seeing me, Seth climbed out his truck, smiling brilliantly as I made my way over to him, hugging him tightly when I reached him and he swung me around. I heard giggles behind me and I knew that my friends were watching us. I blushed and Seth chuckled, putting me down and I faced them, smiling brightly.

"Guys, this is Seth, my boyfriend." I introduced him as I looked up at him. I saw pride in his eyes when he smiled back down at me.

"It's a pleasure, guys." Seth greeted, shaking Matt and Lee's hands.

"This is Matt and Lee, Karen and Lacey." I introduced them. They all smiled and I could see the girls blushing when he smiled his 100 watt, panty dropping smile that always had me swooning. They blushed deeper when he kissed their hands and I grinned because Lacey put her thumb up in approval even when Seth saw the whole thing. He smirked down at me and I blushed. "Okay guys, well, we're gonna head home."

"Okay, Izzie. It was nice meeting you, Seth." Matt bid farewell. I smiled as they shook hands again and I climbed in the car as I heard Lacey say, "Oh yes, it was very nice meeting you, Seth." and I grinned wider as Seth climbed in with a chuckle.

"Well, they seem to like me." he boasted. I giggled and nodded. He turned to me, becoming tender. "Hey."

"Hey."

"C'mere..." he murmured, cupping my cheek and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I smiled, loving him so much more. He kissed me, chastely before pulling back with a big grin. "How was your day?"

"It just got a lot better but it was kinda slow." I told him, buckling up as he did the same and started the engine. He pulled out the parking lot and drove towards La Push. "How was yours?"

"It just got a lot better but it was kinda slow." he quoted me, teasingly with a little grin. I scowled, playfully and giggled. "No, really, it just got a lot better. I missed you."  
"I missed you too." I murmured and he squeezed my hand that lay intertwined with mine on my lap.

As we made a steady way towards La Push and we quietened down, I found my mind slipping back towards places I shouldn't go and I became sombre. Of course, Seth noticed the atmosphere in the car change. From the corners of his eyes, Seth peered at me.

"You okay, sweet?" He asked, concerned. Our hands were intertwined and he squeezed mine again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really." I added when he looked at me doubtfully.

"Will you, please, tell me later?" He asked hopefully and slightly desperate.

"Maybe." He nodded, slightly disappointed. I knew he wanted to always know what was upset with me and even what made me happy. It was just Seth, maybe even nothing to do with the Imprint, though it definitely intensified the need.

We reached Seth's house in record time. Sue was at a council meeting so we had to share the house with Leah, who I was totally fine about being here however, the guys found that they needed to 'rescue' us so they came over for dinner. Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil settled themselves in the living room while Emily, Kim, Rachel and I went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Was there anything chauvinistic about this situation? Not that I cared. I loved to cook.

"Are you sure this is alright with Sue?" I asked doubtfully as Emily started raiding through the fridge for the ingredients. _Beef – yum._ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. We do this all the time. Just as long as we don't make a mess." She answered, nonchalantly. I shrugged and offered to chop the vegetables. I was going nowhere near the beef- raw beef! Urgh!

Kim saw my grimace and frowned at me in confusion, "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…" I hesitated and sighed in defeat. "I'm a vegetarian, that's all."

I was expecting laughter or some kind of amusement but, all they did was stare at me, apologetically.

"Sorry, if we'd have known!" Emily said, moving the beef away from me, hastily.

"No, no. You didn't." I reassured with a smile. "It's okay."

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Rachel asked, making her way to the freezer, "You're lucky. Sue's a vegetarian, too."

"Really? Well, I don't know." I joined her at the freezer, "That'll be alright." I reached for a veggie lasagne.

"Okay."

There was a loud cheer from the living room and the girls chuckled to themselves.

"Mariners have hit a homerun." Emily guessed, amused.

"She's usually right." Rachel added with a chuckle. I joined in on the laughter.

The smell of beef casserole became overpowering in the kitchen so I had to vacate. The only place to sit in the living room was on Seth's lap. I hoped that no one else would show up or else I would feel so claustrophobic. I had no idea how we were all going to fit around the table.

The guys seemed to be obsessed with any movie that starred vampires, werewolves or zombies. Movies like Underworld, the third Harry Potter film and the Resident Evil series. I even started to question whether or not they were real werewolves. As far as I know they don't need a full moon but I kept it to myself.

I don't know how we did it, maybe out of experience, but they actually fit round the table or the wolves at least.

Boys being boys, they started a food fight-Jake's pack versus Sam's pack. To my amusement, Jake's pack was winning before Emily and Kim broke it up after Rachel got a piece of strawberry pie in the face. That didn't stop Paul getting Seth back with a bowl of hot custard. I hit them both on the head with a metal serving spoon - Seth because he hit Rachel in the first place and Paul because he hit Seth. I was surprised when it actually hurt them. I would have never been able to with just my hand.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Emily and Kim during the supervision of the cleaning wolves.

"Yep!" They cheerily said together.

"I said that we could do this if we didn't make a mess but that doesn't mean that 'they' don't." Kim added, pointing to the guys. "They have had a lot of experience at cleaning this place. They know where every piece of cleaning product is." She chuckled with Emily and they shook their heads at them. "We have to secretly replace them."

"Hey, who had a veggie plate?" Paul asked, holding up my lasagne, "The only veggie I know is Sue…She isn't here is she?" He looked around in alarm.

"No, no! It's…" Kim started and turned to me, realising she can't stop now she's started. "Izzie's."

The room froze in obvious amusement.

"Izzie, you're a veggie?" Jared asked, clearly about to burst into hysterics along with all the others.

"What If I am? What's wrong with being a 'veggie'?" I asked, defensively, raising my eyebrows. I was right. Half the room exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Thanks, Kim." I whispered, sarcastically but with a slight smile of amusement.

"Sorry."

"Why the hell are you a veggie?" Paul laughed, holding his aching stomach.

"Well, when you see your best friend slaughter a pig right in front of you, then it tends to change your perspective on the conservation of animals." I explained, crossly. Why did I say that? That wasn't very smart. The memory moved to the forefront of my mind. I suddenly felt sick. Not from all the blood splattered on the walls but from the face in which the memory brought with it.

Ollie stood before me in my mind, clear as day as if he was standing before me. He had an apologetic smile on his face – not the smile I adored – but I made my heart fly in more ways than one.

I forced my head to reattach itself to reality because Paul had responded to my detailed explanation.

"Wow, that's harsh! Why did they do that?" He asked, curiously.

"Um…Ollie…Well, he did it because it attacked me. He felt awful about it afterwards though."

"Was? You're talking about him like he's dead." Paul said, harshly. Clearly he didn't know anything. The long lost feeling of loss resurfaced in my heart.

"Paul!" Kim shouted in disbelief. "Don't say that! What if he is?"

"What? I was only asking if he was." He defended.

"Paul!" The three girls- Emily, Kim and Rachel shouted.

"Paul, shut up man!" Seth interfered, walking up to me and putting his arm round my shoulders. I had no idea that I had tears in my eyes.

"It's okay, guys. He's only curious." I said weakly. I could hardly breathe. I didn't expect to go into this tonight. "Um…well. He did…actually."

"Gees, I'm sorry, Izzie." Jared apologised, giving Paul a pointed look.

"What happened to him?" Paul asked curiously, breaking the short silence. Great. A new memory, which I thought I'd forgotten, resurfaced in my head. The four behind me heaved great sighs. I saw no way out of this. I had to answer even if it was painful.

"Last January, Ollie and I were out. He, er, wasn't paying attention to his surroundings…only to me. A biker knocked him into the road…in front of, um, a 4x4. He was flown six feet backwards into another car." I stopped. It was getting too hard to talk about. I couldn't breathe but I had to continue.

"You don't have to continue. In fact, don't, please? It's hurting you. He shouldn't have even asked." Seth flew an angry glare towards Paul, who was standing, motionless, in the middle of the room, just like the rest of them, though he still had that morbid curiosity on his face. He wanted the rest of the story so I gave it.

"No, it's okay. It helps to talk about it, right?" It was a rhetorical question but I could see that he was about to answer it. I waved a hand at him, signalling him to stop and continued. "Like I was saying…he hit another car and then he, um, rolled onto the lane beside it. As if that wasn't enough…a Ford ran over him, too.

"It happened so fast; he was on the road, bleeding, before I even knew what had happened." My voice broke in several places and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my breathing. "He sustained a lot of major injuries but…it was the internal bleeding in his brain that…you know."

"But…"

"No!" Leah, who I had not anticipated, stepped in front of Paul, palms forwards, halting him in his path. Her face was full of pure rage. "Be a little bit more sensitive, Paul!" She turned to me. "Please don't say anymore. Don't. They'll just have to stay curious. You should sit down before you pass out!"

I was shaking from head to toe and I couldn't control it. My breathing turned harsher and I couldn't swallow.

"Maybe we should go." Sam suggested, the first time he'd spoken throughout the whole evening.

"Yeah, right….I am...sorry, Izzie." Paul said, apologetically and then turning to follow Sam out the door.

"Are you coming Emily? Kim? Rachel?" Sam called over his shoulder, not looking at me.

"We'll be right there in a minute. We'll catch up." Emily answered. He nodded and exited the house.

"Please pay no mind to them." Emily soothed.

"Yeah, we are so sorry, Izzie." Kim added, stroking my hair.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Go, Sam's waiting."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

On that note, they left the house after Sam and it was just Leah, Seth and I in the living room.

"Thanks, Leah." I said, relieved.

"Yeah." Seth added, genuinely thankful. I doubt he expected that from his sister.

"You're welcome. I kinda owed you some. I still owe you one."

"That was worth two, thank you." She actually gave me a genuine smile and left the room.

I peered at Seth beside me, who was staring at me, apprehensive. He rubbed my shoulders, soothingly.

"You didn't expect that from Leah, did you?" I asked conversationally, trying to escape from the subject of the gripping conversation.

"Well no, but never mind that! Are you okay?" He asked, anxiously, brushing hair out my face in worry. "I knew Paul was insensitive but…"

"No, No! I'm fine, really. I guess…he kinda did me a favour." Seth looked at me as if I was insane, perhaps I was. "What I mean is…Now that it's off my chest; I can move on and focus on us-here and now.

"The last time I talked about Ollie was six months ago with Bella and even that wasn't like the conversation we just had – out in the open. I tried a shrink but that didn't help, either. I guess I needed a push. Like the one Paul gave me, so I could finally get it off my chest. So don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine." I squeeze his hand.

He looked at me for a long moment. Liking what he saw, he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. But, you know I'm here too, right?"

"Of course." We were quiet for a few more seconds. I was content in his arms. I felt his lips in my hair before he sighed.

"I should get you home."

"Wait a sec. I wanted to ask you something. I asked Bella but she said she already had plans so I was wondering…would you like to go to Seattle with me tomorrow? I need to get a car, Bella's truck is ridiculous. What do you say?"

"Sure, yeah. Totally! When tomorrow?" he asked, enthusiastically. I liked the fact that he was cheered by the thought of spending more time with me.

"Um…first thing? So if you pick me up around 10 am." I suggested.

"Or…" he started, suggestively with a little grin. I looked at him suspiciously and he grinned wider. He pulled me into a loose hug, "You could just stay here tonight. What do _you_ say?"

"Oh, um, really? Won't your mom mind?" I was quite excited. I really wanted to.

"No, of course not. She loves you." He said, reassuringly.

"Well, yeah. I'll have to ask Charlie but sure I'd love to."

"Cool." With that he cupped his hand under my chin and lifted my head. He held his kiss for a few seconds, slightly parting them and then broke away to smile a wondrous smile. "Do you wanna call Charlie or just go over there?"

"Oh, um, both? If Charlie says yes then I'll need some stuff." He nodded and passed me the phone.

I dialled my house number and it was Charlie who answered.

"Hel-low? Swan residence - Chief speaking." I laughed silently at his formality.

"Hey, Dad. It's Izzie."

"Hey, kiddo. What can I do for ya?" That's more like Charlie.

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could stop a Sue's house tonight because I'm going to Seattle with Seth tomorrow. Can I?" I asked, hopefully. Seth stood very excitedly beside me. He was growing impatient and he started to lose it.

"Um…sure, kiddo. Do you want me to get Bella to drop some stuff off for you?" He answered, warily.

"Bella's there?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, she, Edward and Nessie are spending some time here." He explained.

"Oh well, No, that's okay. I'll come and get it. See you soon. Thanks, Dad." I hung up and smiled at Seth.

"Nice." Seth commented.

"Okay, let's go!" I took his hand and we went to the truck.

We didn't stay at my house for very long. Seth had a little chat with Charlie and Edward while they watched the late game. Bella was overexcited about me staying with Seth. She got talking about how this was a big step and that I was growing up to fast. I mean, it's not like anything's going to happen, right? I blushed at the thought and she laughed. Nessie was oblivious to our conversation since she was listening to all my music. Apparently, she's been in here since she came.

I'd never slept at a boy's house before. My bag held the usual necessities such as – Pjs, toothbrush, toiletries, hairbrush and a change of clothes. What more could I need?

I bid farewell to Bella, Edward, Nessie and Charlie, all in which showed different facial expressions. Bella was excited, naturally. As for Charlie, he was a little worried looking. We drove off hastily before he could change his mind which he showed signs of doing so.

Sue was home when we got back. She was totally fine, as Seth predicted, with me stopping over. She was watching a cooking program in the exact chair that had custard all over it, just a few hours ago. Emily is a total wonder when it comes to cleaning.

Leah, on the other hand, wasn't home. Seth said she's out with the rest of the pack, running. When I asked him why he wasn't with them, he said he wanted to spend time with me tonight. And that the guys owed him from when he couldn't see me over those couple of weeks. I smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

When we eventually got to his room, he put the fire on and we just lay on his bed and cuddled for quite a long time. There was only the light from the fire and it was so romantic.

He just laid and listened while I talked about life at home (both homes), and my friends. (I got a little emotional when I spoke about Amelia). He spoke about his (or our) pack and the things they get up to. Cliff diving? What the hell? He had made me promise that I don't do it unless he's there. I was astonished at Bella and Edward.

I was at a loss of what to do when Sue called on Seth for a few minutes so I decided to change into my nightwear - red tank top with white cotton bottoms. I brushed my teeth and my hair but he still wasn't back so to kill time, I dragged my English essay from my bag.

A few minutes of silence passed. It was that quiet, it surprised me that I didn't hear Seth return. He sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at me with emotional and fervent eyes and then at my English essay. He sighed and placed his hand on my right which was the one which held my pen, to restrain it from writing any more.

"Do you ever stop working?" He asked, gently. He removed the pen from my grasp and the paper from under my nose and placed them on his desk without peeling his eyes off mine. They bore into me like lasers. His face was endearing and I couldn't concentrate.

"Um…no. Not really. I was just doing it until you got back, though." I added. He smiled and moved closer until our mouths were inches apart. As I peered upon his lips, a feeling I didn't recognise surfaced in me. The urge to put my lips to his grew ever strong. His hands were on my waist and his eyes smouldered into brown, molten liquid that still bore into mine.

"Well, I'm here…" He whispered, moving in closer still. Just as he reached my lips, he brushed them along my cheek to my ear, "…and I need you."

"Wh…?" I tried to start however he had stopped my breathing. His mouth caressed my neck. His hands smoothed up my waist and around to my upper back, lifting my top with it. His hands crossed over each other, cupped around my shoulder blades as if they were made for them and he pulled me closer. He shifted his lips back to mine. They were forceful and passionate however I could feel the same edge to them as before.

"Seth…What did you're mom want you for?" I breathed, trying to distract him. It wasn't working.

"Just about…the Paul incident…that's all….Don't worry about it." He said between kisses to my collar bone.

"What's she said?" I distracted once more. He ignored me this time and slid his tongue tip up my neck to the tip of my chin.

I was about to retort to his silence but he lift my top up over my head and began to kiss down to my chest and then to my stomach, where he lingered at my bellybutton before he slid his lips back up my torso to my lips. His tongue craved access once again. I tried for a second to resist the temptation of his mouth and tongue but I failed. His tongue penetrated my mouth, fighting for dominance of my mouth against my tongue. It was at that point where I gave up on my ineffective distractions and I twisted my fingers into my hair, pulling him closer.

He shifted us to a position where my head rested on the soft pillow. He laid one hand on my cheek and the other supporting his weight above me. My hands were glued in his hair.

After a long moment, I began to undo his shirt buttons. He seemed all too willing as from when he pulled off my shirt. I grazed his muscular stomach and he shuddered, groaning lightly. I smiled against his lips, sliding the shirt down his arms. I sat up with either of legs at the side of mine. His eyes didn't leave me as he slide his shirt totally off, dropping it near mine. My heart shuttered at the sight. He looked so sexy. He grinned and lent down to kiss me again. I felt his bottom half shimmy down to my knees, though his lips didn't even jostle. He then smiled and sat up again. He glanced down at my stomach then at my jeans, grinning wider. He then lent back down kissing my stomach all the way from the bottom of my bra to my navel. His tongue plunged into it and I moaned, throatily. He growled lightly and it made me feel like giggling. His tongue slide back up my stomach; his hands up my sides as he curled them behind me. He sat up, never breaking eye contact as he lay his fingers on the clasp to my bra. He looked at me, meaningfully and I nodded. The secure feeling around my chest vanished as he unclasped my bra, slithering it down my shoulders and across my arms. I held on to it at the breasts and laid back down. He looked at me for a moment before lifting the bra away from me, grinning as he saw my body. His grin made me self-conscious and frightened at what he was thinking; what he was planning on doing but my question was answered when his mouth enclosed around my nipple and he sucked, hard. I moaned, arching into his face. He took more breast into his mouth as sucked; all the while, his hands snaked down my body, to my jeans button. He growled in a way that made me think he was asking something. His stilled hands on my trousers confirmed that.

"Please." I whispered and in the same second, my jeans were unbuttoned. I lifted my bum up, allowing him to pull them over it and they began sliding down my thighs. My panties followed soon after. I moaned as he touched the side of my thighs; a place he's never touched before. He left my left breast, replacing his lips with a hand as he kissed south, closer and closer to the place where I desired him to be. Suddenly, he looked up at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you want this, Sweet? I don't want to push you," he whispered, softly. I nodded, moaning as his hands slid in between my thighs, pushing them apart. To feel his warm, soft touch on such a sensitive area of skin was insatiable.

I felt so alive when he touched me. My whole body screamed for him; I wanted more. I wanted to feel him everywhere. On my body; inside my body. I felt everything he threw at me but felt like I should give something back. I sat up abruptly and he frowned. I pushed him back slightly and he lent back on his elbows. I grinned as I lent down, biting his combat cut off ties with my teeth. He chuckled as I pulled, seductively. The button was easily dealt with and he lifted his buttocks from the bed, allowing me to pull them down his thighs and off his body all together. I shouldn't have been surprised to see he was going commando but it wasn't that fact that scared me a little. It was the sheer _size_ of him. It caught me off guard to think that that was going to be inside of me, stretching me however far. Seth sat up some and pulled my chin up to look at him. He looked loving and concerned.

"You know, we don't have to do this, baby. We can stop whenever it gets too much. I promise." he whispered, softly. I smiled and shook my head. I moved closer to him, placing a leg either side of his knees. I was inches away from his face. "I want this. I want you. You started this and now..." Pausing, I lent down, kissing his stomach then lower and lower until he gasped as my tongue grazed his member. He groaned, throatily as my mouth enclosed around his erection, taking in as much as I could. My tongue trailed along the thick veins. I began to push down and then up again. He groaned with every movement. I pulled up and down again and he groaned and grunted with my movements. I pulled out once more, only leaving the tip in my mouth for one more second before I let him go. He groaned in protest and I smirked at his deprived expression. "...and now, I'm not going to want to stop. You, my man, have unleashed something you ought not to."

He growled and smirked, "Is that a promise?" he asked, slyly. I grinned, filling my mouth with his erection once again. I purposely grazed my teeth along it and he hissed with pleasure, nearly bucking his hips into my face but he caught himself. I giggled and swirled my tongue around it as I pushed and pull up and down. He groaned and grunted, louder and faster as my movements increased. He was twitching in my mouth and his breathing was becoming laboured and I knew he was close.

I began to concentrate on his head, dipping my tongue in and out of his slit as I sucked. He couldn't help it no, he bucked into me and I took him in in stride. The noises coming out of his mouth had me wetter than ever before.

"Sw-Sweetie...I'm g-gonna..."

Two...that's all strokes it took for him to let go and his load spilled into my mouth. I swallowed it hastily as it not to choke me. He tasted so amazing! I loved it! If this was all that was left to drink, I would gladly live off it. I didn't slow down or change the intensity of my sucking as I rode out his orgasm with him.

"Holy Shit! Urgh! Izzie! Oh yeah. Oh! OH! Fuuuccccck!" he grunted loudly. He was trying his damn hardest not to thrust his hips into me. I could tell. I didn't slow my movements; I rode out his orgasm with him, relishing every sound he made; knowing that I was doing that. His climax subsided and I withdrew from him as he flopped back on the bed, panting like an over worked race horse. I smirked as he stared at me, amazed and fulfilled. "Holy fuck! Oh, Izzie. What was that? That was...damn, Izzie."

"I take it you liked that?" I asked, smugly. He groaned at the thought of the opposite answer.

"Hell yeah! Jeez! Where the hell did you learn that?" he asked, astounded. I giggled at is euphoria and he sat up, pushing me back to lay on the pillows. "Your turn. Relax."

I did as I was told and he began attacking my stomach again with his lips. The sensation was indescribable. His hands pushed my thighs away from each other, widening me for him. I've never felt so exposed. He slid his tongue across my hip bones, avoiding my centre and heading straight for the inside of my thigh. I moaned, bucking my hips to him but his hands held me down. He was teasing me.

"Seth..." I begged. He growled and licked my folds, causing me to moaned, excitedly. His hands foiled my bucking and he grinned. I gasped as his tongue slipped beneath my folds, flicking my sensitive nub in the process. "Seth...please..."

His teasing torments were over as he licked the full length of my centre, clit to entrance and back, making me moan, ear-piercingly. He growled with hunger and did it again, forgetting about holding my hips down to just clutch them, pulling me closer to him anyway. His mouth began to suck my clit and I whimpered. My whimper caused an urge in him to slid a finger inside my entrance, causing me to cry out in ecstasy. God, it felt sooo good!

"Oh, baby, you're so wet. You taste so...amazing." he murmured, pulling his finger out and adding another. I moaned with his fingers, thrusting in and out of me in rhythmic pace while sucking harder and harder on my clit. He curled his fingers upward and touched places inside me that I had no idea I had. I could feel it getting closer and closer as the sensation in the pit of my stomach got stronger and stronger. I began to whimper faster, signalling to him that I was close so he inserted another finger, stretching me even further. I moaned, crying out when my orgasm took me. My whole body tensed, feeling the eccentric, euphoric pleasure his fingers and tongue did to me. Without realising it, my legs tightened around his head, securing him there. He growled, sucking harder.

My climax was subsiding as did his tongue and his fingers. One by one, his fingers exited me while his tongue licked my extremely sensitive clit a couple of times more, causing me to writhe. I felt his smile before pulling away from me, gazing into my face with awe. I closed my eyes for a minute, remembering the sensations which immediately aroused me once again. When I opened my eyes he was hovering over me, between my legs, peering lovingly into my face. He smiled and he returned it.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, seductively. I teased him.

"A little. Not a lot though." I told him, smirking. He cocked his eyebrows in amazement.

"Seems like you were from this angle." he contradicted. I smiled.

"Really? What ever gave you that impression?" I teased again. He scowled, playfully. I giggled which caused him to growl and crash his lips, hungrily to mine. I moaned as I tasted myself combined with his sweet taste. His hands engulfed my waist, pulling me to sit up. I sat on his lap, still kissing him and he shimmed up the bed until my back was to the headboard. He looked at me for one second and I nodded, as he grabbed himself, placing it at my entrance.

He lifted his hand from my waist to turn off his lamp although the light from the fire still illuminated the room slightly. Then he looked back at me, tenderly.

"This may hurt a little but I'll go slow, I promise. I would never hurt you intentionally. I love you." he warned me but I nodded anyway. He smiled as he pushed forwards, filling me with himself, nice and slow. He stopped for a second, warning me with his eyes before he broke through my barrier, causing a sharp prick to course through my lady parts. I gasped in pain and he began to kiss my neck and rubbing my clit, in any way to make me feel relatively comfortable against the pain. "I'm sorry."

He hated hurting me, I knew that so I looked at him, reassuringly before thrusting my hips forwards, causing him to groan. He looked at me for one more second before kissing me. He began to fill me more. He was so big. I could feel his stretching me widely and it felt perfect. I moaned as he hit my back wall and pulled out again. He did it again and again and again, making me whimper in time with him. His breathing matching also. He grabbed my hips, holding me to the head board and he thrust forwards again, slightly harder and faster. My whole back was against the wall, sandwiched comfortably against it and his huge form. I moaned silently, only breaths as he continued, in and out. The sensation of him making love to me was like nothing I've ever felt before.

He kissed my neck as an occasional grunt escaped his lips as he pumped into me, slowly. My hands clutched him around his shoulders, my elbows resting on them as I clutched his hair.

I could feel it building again and I knew he could too as his breathing became groans and grunts. I clawed at his back, digging my nails in him which seemed to urge him on. He inched even closer to me, if that were possible and thrust harder and deeper, causing my moans to become more laboured. He shifted us then, moving me so that I was laid flat over his bed with my head near the end board and he kept thrusting into me, never faltering in his pace. My legs wrapped tighter around his waist as his weight fell upon me, feeling amazing. He grasped my hands, bringing the above my head as he thrust deeper, making me cry out when he hit an entirely new spot. He groaned and began to suck on my hardened nipple, making my arch into him off the bed. He gripped my hands tighter, thrusting harder and harder, deeper with every one. I moaned louder, throatier. He grunted louder, mixing in with his moans.

"Seth..." I whimpered.

"Izzie...Let go, baby, let go." he ordered, breathlessly.

Three more thrusts...that's all it took for me to obliged him as I let go, crying out as he rode it out with me. He tensed in the next second as I tightened around him and in the next, he was thrusting faster, spilling his load into me. His grunts got louder and louder, more intense as our orgasms progressed. It seemed to stretch on forever. I was surprised he didn't break his bed with the strength he was using. It didn't hurt. Not one bit. It added to the passion and the intensity.

My light screams began to fade with the climax as did his groans. His hands slid up and down my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts, raising goosebumps in every area of my body. He stopped moving his hips and nuzzled his head into my sweaty neck as we came down from our highs. His panting breaths were hard on my neck, making me drowsy.

Minutes past while we sat like this; me laid flat on his bed, him still inside me as his weight and whole luscious body rested upon me. We cuddled, tightly, as if we were afraid that the other was going to disappear. He kissed my neck, sweetly while I closed my eyes at the sensation. He pulled away from my neck and I opened my eyes to gaze into his deep green eyes. They made me melt all over again and I smiled. He returned it and a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered, tenderly, whilst looking me straight in the eye. I smiled, kissing him before I replied, "I love you too, Seth. So much. You've...you've awakened feelings in me that I thought were lost and...I'm glad that they were towards you."

He smiled, tenderly. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Sweetheart. Truly." he whispered, kissing me once again. I smiled and nodded. "Do you wanna sleep?"  
Thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. You've spent me."

He grinned. "You enjoying yourself now then?" he teased and I pouted.

"Um...Definitely." I informed him and he grinned wider, pulling out of me. We both tensed as he did so, feeling the sensation of it before he laid down. My body was so sweaty and my breathing wasn't totally back to normal yet.

He pulled me up to him as he laid up on his pillows and I laid on his sweaty warm chest, simply taking in his fragrance. I breathed deeply. We laid for a few minutes before his voice rang out.

"So...on a scale of 1 to 10... How was it?" he asked, interestingly. I laughed. Was he really asking me this? I teased him once again.

"5?" I told him. He gasped, pulling back to look at me.

"What?"

"Shh! You'll wake your family." I warned him.

"Well, I'm sorry but...seriously?" he asked, pained. I grinned.

"7?"

"What?"

I laughed and he caught on to what I was doing, scowling at me in disbelief. He nudged my shoulder, playfully and moaned in disbelief. He let me laugh for a minute before pulling me off his chest to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Seriously. How was it?" he asked, tenderly. I knew he aimed to please and please to the maximum capability. I still wasn't past my teasing though.

"9.9999999." I told him, grinning. He scowled again.

"That's good enough. I'll just have to work on the 0.0000001 then haven't I?" he did a little bit of teasing himself. I grinned and nodded. He sighed in happiness and laid me back down on his chest. "Just not tonight. I'm bushed." I nodded in agreement, snuggling up to his full length with my eyes closed. It didn't take long for the night to take me and I drifted off to the sound of Seth's very light snoring and his uneven heart beat.

* * *

**There it is!**

**I couldn't resist teasing Seth a little afterwards but i thought that the actual deed was okay. **

**I repeat, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SCARLET DREAMS AND HAVE READ THIS, YOU MAY BE CONFUSED OR CURIOUS. PLEASE READ IT!**

**What did you think?**

**Please, please review!**

**I love reviews becuase they make me happy :D**

**Thank you :)**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	2. Chapter 10: Let me show you

**So...**

**This is the LEMON from my story, SCARTLET DREAMS, Chapter 10 :)**

**I hope it meets expectations!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Test**

I was disorientated when I woke up in the morning. I didn't know where I was or when it was. It looked very bright outside. The clouds rolled over the sun but patches in a cloud exposed it. The birds sang and there was a light breeze beside me.

When I opened my eyes, a familiar face was looking back at me, smiling. Seth lay next to me with his arms around me that didn't show any sign of letting go. He smiled wider at my content sigh but then I remembered what happened the night previously and I gasped. Instinctively, Seth's arms tightened around me.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, panicked.

"Shh. You're okay, Sweetheart. I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that." he comforted me in my ear, his breath on my neck helping his cause and I could feel myself relax into him. Smiling, he pulled back, gazing at me for a couple of minutes before saying, "We're in your room. Don't worry, Charlie knows I'm in here. You collapsed last night. I'm guessing the whole thing with the Volturi just took its toll on you...I'm sorry I overreacted, I just...nothing good has ever come from their involvement and I hate the thought of you in danger."

I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. He smiled, kissing my finger before removing it while still fiddling with my fingers, lazily and waiting for me to speak, "It's okay, Seth. I know You're protective and want me safe and I love you for it, really. I;m sure between you, the guys and the Cullens, I will be safe. Safer than anyone else in the world."

"You bet on it." he agreed, pulling down on his chest. I smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth as we just lay beneath my covers in comfortable silence. Of course, that was until Seth's stomach growled like the engine of a huge Hummer vehicle you'd expect Emmett to drive. I giggled, looking up at his sheepish, innocent face as he rubbed his tummy with his free hand. "You think it may be breakfast time yet?"

"Your stomach seems to think so." I chuckled, kissing his chest lightly before sitting up. I glanced at the clock. 7:10am. Charlie doesn't leave for work until 7:30 so he must be up. I looked back at Seth to see him watching me with his hands linked behind his head. I smiled, shyly. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, embarrassed. He smiled and sat up, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You look beautiful in the mornings, well, all day, but especially in the mornings." he murmured, grinning at my blush. "I could get used to waking up with you too."

I smiled at that. I, too, loved waking up in his arms this morning. "Me too, Baby." I replied, tenderly. He smiled wider. Then of course, his stomach chose this prime, tender moment to interrupt with its growling and we both laughed. I patted his belly. "Come on, Big Guy, let's get some food in you."

"Yes, please." Seth said in an Oliver Twist sort of way. I laughed, climbing out of bed and I heard a light groan from his throat. I smiled, glancing down at myself to see myself in only underwear. I suppose he couldn't be bothered to redress me in pyjamas last night then?

"Down boy, my father is on the premises." I warned and he stalked towards me, seductively, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush to his body. I gasped and he smirked before whispering in my ear,

"I know...but I wish to god that he wasn't."

At that, my heart accelerated and I pulled away before things could escalate passed the point where I cared whether or not my father was in the next room. I took a deep breath and went to my closet, pulling out a pair on black skinny jeans and a plain green cotton top before slipping them on. Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Seth watching me and the obvious disappointment creep on his face as I covered my body. I smirked, snatching up his cutt offs and throwing them at his chest. He caught them absently.

"Get dressed and I'll go start breakfast." I ordered, slipping out my bedroom door to see Charlie coming down the stairs. He smiled over at me.

"Morning, Izzie." he called, cheerfully but I could sense an underlining of concern. I smiled at him, reassuringly as I hugged him around his waist. "How are you this morning?"

I sighed, letting go of him and leading the way into the kitchen. "I'm fine, Dad. I was just run down last night. I'm okay, I promise." I told him. He nodded but still looked slightly concerned. "Really, Dad."

"Morning, Chief." Seth greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled, warmly at him and my heart swelled at the sight. My Dad liked my boyfriend, what more could I need? He kissed me on the cheek before heading to the fridge and pulling out a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice I'd made a couple of days ago and pouring three glasses. Dad and I thanked him as we took a sip before I started to breakfast.

Because I knew that I had Seth, the bottomless pit, to feed, I made more than I usually did. I placed a tower of pancakes, bacon and eggs, omelette and fresh fruit in the middle of the table ten minutes later and we all dug in. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes but then my father decided to strike a conversation.

"So what's on the agenda for the two of you today?" he asked, sipping his juice. I looked at Seth and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. It's always up to me.

"Well, it's Sunday. I have some homework and laundry to do before we do anything else but I guess we'll just go down to La Push, if that's okay with you?" I directed that last bit at Seth. He smiled and nodded, sincerely. I smiled.

"I'm going fishing with Billy today so I'll be back a little later than normal." Charlie informed me. I smiled and nodded. He loves fishing. I have a whole freezer full of fish to get through still. We fell into more comfortable silence and I took the picture in front of me with more intensity. I loved it. I loved having breakfast with my Dad and my boyfriend on a sunny day like it was, so rarely, in Forks today. I loved that it felt right and comfortable. From what Bella told me, she never had this between Dad, Edward and herself. One because he was vampire and didn't eat but two because Dad just didn't like him much. I felt sorry for the fact that she's missed out on something so great.

Seth caught my gaze and smiled, widely at me, making my heart swoon as he grasped my hand, gently beneath the table. I squeezed his hand and his smile widened.

After breakfast, Dad had to head straight off to the station, leaving me and Seth alone. I found this a perfect opportunity to load the washer up with laundry and give the kitchen counters a once over as Seth lounged on the couch, watching my Dad's TV. Every so often, I heard him shouting in encouragement or disbelief at the game he was watching and it made me chuckle every time. He was just as bad as Charlie when it came to baseball. I, like Bella, have never seen its appeal. Never have; never will.

After cleaning the kitchen, I grabbed my school bag and went into the lounge, seeing Seth poised on the edge of his seat as if ready to jump up in celebration. Even though I was expecting it, it still made me jump when he shot up from his seat, shouting, "Homerun!" before flopping back down again with a wide grin on his face. It was then he noticed me and smiled sheepishly before beckoning me over. I sat in his lap with my Calculus book in hand and I solved math problems while he screamed at the TV. Not the best environment to concentrate but I managed. When the game finished, he turned the TV off and just watched me work for about half an hour before he spoke,

"You work way too much." he said, chuckling lightly. I shrugged. He smiled, burying his face into my neck, kissing lightly. "My busy little bee."

I chuckled. "That's me. I'm just about finished anyway." I informed him. He nodded.

"I love you." he murmured after a while. I smiled, leaning back into him more.

"I love you more." I replied. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not possible."

We sat there cuddling on the couch for a good few minutes. He stroked anywhere his hands could reach as he nuzzled my neck or cheek, lovingly. It reminded me how actual wolves act towards each other when they are in love. One would caress the other's neck or snout with their own and it always seemed like such an intimate, loving gesture every time I'd see it on TV. I snuggled up to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder as I took in his scene, so sweet.

After a couple more minutes, I pulled back smiling. He smiled back, kissing the tip of my nose. "How's about we get out of here? Go to La Push?" I suggested. He smiled and nodded, hoisting me up from the couch and carrying me bridal-style to my room so that we could retrieve our shoes. He pulled on his sneakers after sitting me on the bed before digging through my closet for a suitable pair for me. He came up with some purple converse high tops that matched my top and he slipped them on, not even giving me the chance to. He, again, reminded me of Prince Charming.

I noticed that he was being extra careful with me this morning and I think that last night really scared him. I know that he thought I could hold my own to an extent but this was the Volturi, a group of sadistic vampires and then, not to mention my collapsing last night too. This was just his way of making sure I was safe and secure and in a way, to ease his mind too because he just loved me that much, I knew. The truth was though, I was going to be fine and I told him as much. He agreed but never let up on his gentle actions as if I was made of the finest china glass. He was just making sure I was okay. Which I was.

The ride to La Push was made in comfortable silence. He held my hand as they rested in my lap. Every once in a while, he'd give mine a squeeze, reminding me of his presence. As if I could forget. We pulled up at his house some time later and Leah was out somewhere. Sue was in though and she greeted me with a sweet smile and a warm, welcoming hug.

"Hello, Dear." she greeted. I smiled.

"Hey, Ms Clearwater."

"Sue, please."

"Of course, Sue." I amended. She smiled.

"How was Seattle?" she asked, strolling into the kitchen with us on her trail. As soon as he saw them, Seth snatched up a muffin from the cooling rack and Sue slapped his arm with a wooden spoon. "Ladies, first!".

"Sorry...Muffin?" Seth asked, holding one out to me. I smiled and took it, thanking him before he went back to his.

"Seattle was nice. We were lucky it was sunny. We took a walk through the park and I found a car." I told her. She nodded, listening with interest. , of course, missed out the broken nose, interrogations and the buffet. She didn't need to hear that but by the luck on his face, I knew Seth was thinking about them all. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at Sue.

"That's great, Dear. I'm glad you had a nice time." she said, genuinely. She was such a sweet woman. Losing Harry must have been hard on her. Poor soul. But then, she seems to have Charlie now. Hmm? I wonder.

"Mom, we're going to the beach. We'll be back later, okay?" Seth informed her, jumping down from the counter he was perched upon. She smiled and nodded, calling farewell as Seth lead me out the back door and towards the woods. I smiled when I realised I was going to see him in his wolf glory again. "Hold on a sec."

And with that, he disappeared behind a huge bush. I smiled and then frowned as a pair of cut offs and sneakers were launched at me. I snagged them and chuckled, holding on to them as Seth's wolf stepped from behind the bush and my breath caught. I've seen Seth in his wolf form three times and I never get over it. He was so beautiful. His sandy fur looked so luscious and soft. I just wanted to run my hair through it. I walked towards him, without an ounce of fear and stroked his nose. He whined, nudging my cheek. Chuckling, I scratched behind his ear.

The first time I did that had me in hysterics. His face contorted in pleasure as his head tilted towards my hand in a gesture that he liked it. He actually made something like a purr at the back of his throat. It was so adorable but what he did now was even better. He did what I'd stated before but this time, he flopped onto his back with his paws in the air, exposing his belly to me. I laughed, much like I had the first time and got on my knees.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, "You dirty old dog, Seth," as I tickled his belly. His leg twitched, making me laugh and shake my head again. "You're so adorable, Baby. I love it when You're in this form."

He whined again and got back up on all fours before inclining his head towards his back. I smiled, gathering his clothing back up and saddled his back. I clutched onto his fur, burying my face into his shoulder blade and I could feel the wind whipping around us as he ran through the woods and towards the beach. We arrived a few seconds later. He was so fast. I slid down from his back and waited until he was human before throwing him his clothes. He walked towards me, smiling brightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to snuggle into his side as we walked towards the edge of the trees.

"Hey! You're here!" Jacob called from a few feet away as we approached, smiling. He pulled me up into a big hug. "What was that about last night? You scared us half to death!"

I smiled sheepishly when he put me down. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just really tired, apparently. The Volturi thing didn't help." I explained. They nodded, seriously.

"Don't worry about them, okay? You're safe." Sam assured me. I smiled and nodded, thankfully.

"I know. Thank you." I replied. They just smiled.

"Pull up a blanket, Izzie. There's enough." Emily called from her own beside Rachel and Kim. I smiled, kissing Seth cheek before walking over.

"Hey, Girls." I greeted. They replied, collectively as I laid down next to Rachel.

We spent the rest of that day sunbathing and playing on the beach until it got too cold for us girls and we headed back to Jacob's house. There, us girls made dinner, as per usual, while the guys watched a football game this time, instead of a baseball game. Thankfully, now that my secret was out, I could eat my vegetarian dinner without qualm or confessions and we all snuggled up with our other halves in front of the TV while we all watched a soppy rom-com that us girls coaxed the guys into watching. I saw that Paul, Quil and Embry were falling asleep. Jacob and Jared was already asleep. Sam was paying Emily more attention than the movie. What was Seth doing? I'll tell you what he was doing. He was slipping his hands to places they ought not to be while in a room full of people. I sat on his lap with his right arm resting on my thigh and his left curled around my waist, so close to the side of my breast. I gave him a warning glance but he just gazed back, innocently. I scowled but watched the movie again. But his hands were ever moving and I had to physically retrain and move his hands before the others noticed. It was at this point that Seth decided to speak out.

"Hey, guys, we're going to go. Izzie needs to get home." he announced and I frowned., He's such a liar. Then he gave me a sly smile that had my heart racing and I think I blushed. Oh...right.

"Um...yeah, Seth's right. Let's go." I said, hopping up. I could see the girls give me knowing smiles but the guys were totally oblivious and smiled, genuinely.

"Alright, see ya. Take care, Izzie." Jared called. We waved and headed out back to the woods so that he could phase and run us...

"Which house?" I asked Seth as he stepped behind the bush, realising where we could be going. Charlie was home at my house. Sue was at home at his. He smirked, peeping from behind it. It sent my heart pounding.

"My house. Mom's at Charlie's tonight." he informed me before throwing me his clothes. I caught them and he stepped out, not wasting any time to get me on his back and race through the woods towards his house.

We arrived mere minutes later and he let me down. I tossed him his clothes and he phased back. He wrapped his arm around me, not realising that I was shivering slightly as he warmed me up and we walked through his kitchen door. Kissing my cheek, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make sandwiches and two sodas. I watched as he made us both ham and cheese sandwiches before he lead me up the stairs to his room. He started the fire before flopping down on his couch, placing the soda on the little side table before holding his arms open for me. I smiled, walking over in the low light of the fireplace and curled up in his lap, snuggling my face into his neck.

"I like this." I murmured, gazing at the flickering flames. I heard him sigh, contentedly.

"Me too..." he trailed off as if there was a but. I waited but he didn't continue.

"But?" I prompted, fearful. He pulled back from me to look me in the eyes before smiling that same sly smile I saw at Jacob's house. I blushed, diverting my gaze as he shifted us so that he was hovering over me on the couch.

"But...i know something I'll like better..." he trailed off again, dipping his head into my neck to plant feather light kisses there. My breath caught. His touch always made my heart pound. It sent shivers of pleasure and desire through my entire body that I couldn't truly explain. He just did things to me.

After a couple of minutes, he picked me up bridal-style and sat me on the end of the bed, kneeling in front of me in between my legs. His talented mouth began to suck on my neck again, making me moan, softly. I tilted my neck to the side, giving him more access that I so desperately wanted him to have. My hands slid up his abs and pecks, over his shoulders and fisting his hair, trapping him to me. His hands infiltrated the hem of my tee, making me gasp as they connected with the sensitive skin just below my belly button. My hands clenched harder in his sandy locks as he slid his hands northward, grazing the bottoms of my breasts and making me arch into him. He held me there by my waist, making my hands break away from his hair so that he could lift my tee over my head, agonisingly slow. With every millimetre my tee climbed, his lips followed, kissing every inch of me until all that was left was the skin hidden by my lacy purple bra that Alice had bought me, secretively, on Saturday in Seattle.

My mind was chaotic. I could think with his lips; his hands; his warmth surrounding me. His mouth enclosed around my nipple, separated only by a thin layer of fabric. The force of the pleasure that shot through me propelled me forwards, pressing my breast into his face, where he sucked hard. I groaned, pleasurably, emitting a noise from him that sounded close to a growl.

"Izzie...I love the noises you make." he murmured in my ear, seductively and I just moaned, making fully growl this time.

I sudden;y found myself falling backwards on the bed with him hovering over me. I gripped his shirt, ripping it upwards and over his head with more eagerness than I thought I could possess. Finally, his godly, perfect chest was exposed to me and I couldn't help sucking and licking all over it, appreciating this fine specimen in front of me. I flipped us over, though I think he helped with that after he realised what I wanted and now I was saddling him. I could feel his hard erection pressing into my hip and he was just so big! I moaned at the feel of it so close to my core and I lent forwards, taking his own nipple into my mouth and he moaned. His hands slid down my side, grazing the sides of my breasts as they came to rest on my backside, holding it in place so that he could grind his hardness into me. We both groaned and I began to meet his rocking with my own.

Abruptly, he stopped, grabbing my hands in his hands gently as he looked me in the eyes. I frowned, seeing the overwhelming amount of love and desire in his eyes. It was mind boggling to know that it was for me. "Let me make you feel good, Sweetheart." he begged, sending my heart flipping out of control. He leant up and kissed me passionately before breaking away, breathless. "Let me show you how much I love you, Izzie."

I just moaned my consent and I was, again, laid flat on the bed with him hovering over me as his lips resumed their place on my torso. His tongue was like silk on my skin; his lips so soft that I could hardly feel them and yet, they sent the most strongest sensations through my body. I clutched his hair once again as he descended lower, dipping his tongue into my navel and sucking, making me gasp with pure bliss. As his mouth continued its ministrations, his hands were everywhere. On my arms, my stomach, my thighs, my feet, sliding up from my toes to the tips of my fingers which were now high above my head. The descending once again but stopped at my breast,. Kneading softly before abruptly pinching my nipples through the fabric, making my mind almost explode with ecstasy. This was almost too much. I doubt that I'd be able to handle much more of his teasing.

Just as I'd thought that, his hands snaked behind my back and unclasp my bra strap, sliding the bra down my arms and throwing it across his bedroom in a random direction. My whole upper half was exposed to his now and he wasted now time in paying as much attention to my breasts as he has to the rest of my body. His hands cupped them, gently at first, kneading like they were made of the most fragile glass that could break with a simple touch but then he got firmer, squeezing until moans emitted from my mouth with each one. From the sensitive skin between my hips, his mouth ascended straight up the middle of my stomach, giving my belly button a sweet kiss before continuing higher. Kissing up the valley between my breasts, his face came back up to level with mine.

We were both panting hard. Neither missing out on the sensations that this intimacy provided. His warm, sweet breath sent shivers through me and made my head dizzier than it already was. If that was even possible. Then I looked in his eyes, causing me to gasp in surprise when the love in his eyes had nothing on the love and devotion I saw earlier in his eyes. It almost made me want to cry.

"I love you so much, Izzie. Words cannot even describe how much, Baby...I'm going to worship your body like you're a queen because in my eyes, Baby...you are. You're perfect and amazing." he murmured, softly and emotionally. "I'm going to make love to you so passionately that...you're going to cry with happiness with me...You're my everything and I'm going to show you that. I'm going to make you believe me; to have no choice but to believe me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My heart could hardly keep up with its own beating; so rapid and ferocious. His words cut me deeply, reaching my most hidden core on my heart; my soul. I felt like crying just them, never mind as he makes love to me. We peered into each other's eyes for an unimaginable amount of time. He broke the love saturated silence first, "Will you let me do all that, Izzie? Alyssa?Will you let me make love to you?"  
I nodded as a whimper escaped my mouth at his request. He smiled a blinding smile before crushing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I returned it just as fervently before his lips trailed down my jawline, down the side of my neck, heading straight to the valley between my breast, where he stopped, sucking hard and making my arch into him. His arms circled around my waist, holding me to him as his lips began to kiss, softly, up my left breast. He sucked on the skin all around the peak before his mouth enclosed around it. I gasped before moaning throatily. He growled, crossing the valley to do exactly to the right breast what he did to the left, making the same moan sound in my throat.

He laid my down softly, his hands replacing his mouth at my breasts as he manoeuvred his way down once again but this time, past my belly button, further south to the skin between my hips. He licked from hip to hip, mumbling something about my aroma smelling overwhelmingly delicious. I whimpered at them, forcing him to move southward until he came to the waistband of my jeans. He popped the button with his hands but did something so sexy that it made me, unbelievably, wetter than I already am – he unzipped my zipped with his teeth, his nose brushing along my panties as his hands came down to grip the waistband of my jeans. I lifted my hips, helping him to slide them over my bum and down my thighs. Much like he did with my top, he kissed every inch exposed by the fabric, avoiding, unfortunately, the area in which I want him, bypassing it straight to my inner thighs.

Finally, the damn jeans were off and I couldn't have been more relieved. He was kissing my feet, tickling me when he kissed the sole. He grinned up at me, doing it again and I giggled. The sound must have sparked something in him because his lips were suddenly crushed to mine and a primal growl vibrated his chest, which rested on mine, divinely. We locked ourselves together for minutes upon minutes. His erection was digging, arousingly, into my thigh.

He broke away, resuming his position at my stomach and kissing lower. I felt his fingers hook in my panties and in the next second, they were probably slung across the room, shredded into pieces as I now lay totally nude and exposed for the man I love. He sat back on his knees, admiring me intensely and a sly, appreciate and lustful grin crept upon his face. I blushed, deeply. The heat from that as nothing on what his did to me. We were already sweating, panting for our bodies to compensated.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, Baby. I'm so lucky and I'm never letting you go." he whispered, leaning down to kiss me, tenderly. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back, licking from the nape of my neck to the dark curls between my hips. I moaned, bucking my hips up into him but he chuckled, holding them down, cruelly as he flicked his tongue against my folds. I cried out. Trying to buck my hips again, despite his restraint but I was just that – restrained. He groaned in satisfaction and tasted me again and again and again until he could take it anymore and dipped his tongue between my folds, connecting immediately with my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Seth!" I cried out, throwing my head back in throes of ecstasy. He licked and sucked and kissed my clit, never letting up and revelling in the sounds of pleasure escaping my mouth with each ministration. My hands fisted his hair, pressing him into my core for more. Just...more!

Then he did the unimaginable and slipped his divine tongue into my entrance, penetrating deeply and sending my far over the edge as I cried out, screaming his name as I writhed beneath hi tongue. He pumped me with his tongue throughout my whole orgasm, prolonging it for as long as possible. The grip I had on his hair should be causing him to cry out in pain and if it was any other guy, he probably would have been.

"Oh, Seth..." I moaned as my orgasm subsided and he resurfaced to hover over me, grinning so widely and proudly that I just had to return it, though with a satisfied, lazy smile.

"You liked that?" he asked, licking his lips. I moaned my consent and he grinned wider, leaning down to kiss me, sweetly. I groaned, tasting myself on his lips and then his tongue when he deepened the kiss into a searing one. He pulled back, lifting me from the bed with him, though never breaking our connection. He pulled me onto his lap, saddling him and I was surprised to see that his pants and boxers were missing, leaving him in his naked glory and totally nothing came between his hard erection and my aching core.

But then I realised that Seth just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life and I was doing nothing to return the favour. I frowned, not liking that thought but when I tried to Push him back against the bed, he didn't budge, looking me straight in the eyes and said, "What you doing?"

"I want to return the favour." I told him and he smiled, breathtakingly before planting a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes at the sensation and he whispered, "Tonight is about you, Sweetheart. Only you."

"But-"

"Shh...Let me show you, Baby. I want to make love to you, please?" he pleaded, looking so desperately in love I couldn't deny. I nodded, whimpering just at the thought of what was coming next. "C'mere, Baby...let me show you..."

With that, he guided me down on him, filling me up so completely and we both gasped at the sensation before emitting identical groans. I threw my head back, overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside me; so big; so warm; so perfect. He held still, knowing that this was only our second time but I felt no pain. He was perfectly sheathed, not too small, not to big. He was perfect. His hands caressed up and down my thighs either side of his hips as I buried my face into his neck, breathing deeply as his aroma filled my lungs, sending me high like some sort of drug.

We sat like that, with my saddling him in the middle of his bed for a few minutes until the urge for friction got too much and I rocked my hips into him, making him gasp in shock and pleasure. With that, he gripped my hips, guiding my up and down his length, shallowly at first but then the strokes got longer and longer until I was almost off him with only his head inside me and without warning, I slammed back down on him. He grunted, deep from within as his own head flopped back. I did it again, emitting the same response.

"Oh god, Izzie...Baby...You're sooo...tight. So perfect. You feel so good." he breathed against my chest. I just mewed in response, continuing to rock back and forth on him.

"Seth...I love you." I croaked, softly. He hummed.

"Me too, Baby. I love you so much. So much."

I could feel the feeling of imminent release build up in the pit of my stomach. It was approaching so fast I was hardly prepared for it but it was coming. Fast. I rocked faster, harder into him, making him fill me deeper and hit spots inside me that he didn't even reach the first time. I cried out, my orgasm just an inch away. Then he moved, subsiding it slightly. Without breaking our connection, he pulled me to the edge of the bed, my hips dangling off the end as he knelt in front of me on the floor. He took over the thrusts, going faster and deeper from this angle and better than I did mere seconds ago. My orgasm approached once again, nearer this time and Seth gripped my hips, panting and grunting hard with each one.

His thrusts got harder and shallowed as his hands slide up and down my stomach, squeezing my breast and then gripping my hips and to drag them towards him to meet each other his thrusts with vigour. My moans were closer together now, hardly a pause in between. I was there. I just needed one more push.

And he gave it...

With one bite to my left nipple, I plummeted hard, screaming out his name, louder than before. I gripped his hair, looking him straight in the eyes as he continued to thrust and I finally felt him explode inside me, filling me with his warm and sending me over the edge, even harder than before.

"SETH! Oh GOD! Ooh! Ooh yes! More!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Izzie...FUCK! That's it, Baby. HOLY SHIT!" he grunted, his eyes never leaving mine. "Urgh!"

He collapsed on top of me and the feeling of his whole weight was amazing. He were panting; gasping for air as we laid there on his bed, coming down from our highs that reached unprecedented heights. My hands roamed his back and his caressed my sides. He licked a drop of perspiration dripping down the valley between my breasts and I moaned.

He pulled back, looking at me so intensely that I was now aware of tears rolling down my temples. I looked at him closely and noticed he, too, hand tears rolling down his cheeks. He smiled down at me, stroking my cheek so tenderly that it made the tears come faster. I've never felt anything like this. This was so intense; so overwhelming. And with him, it was perfect. I couldn't feel anything like this with another. I wouldn't dream of spending something so sacred with another. I was Seth's and only Seth's. And eh was mine. He'd just proved that much.

Suddenly, he chuckled. "I told you you'd be crying."

I chuckled too but neither of the sounds penetrated the intense loving atmosphere of the room. He still gazed at me, stroking my cheek, moving stray hairs from my face. I watched his every movement, not wanting to miss a thing. With a few deep breaths, our breathing returned back to normal, though my heart still erratic but this was nothing out of the ordinary when I was just merely sitting in his arms, let alone being so intimately with him now. Exposed and raw.

It appeared that there was nothing else to say. He pulled out of me, slowly, both of us groaning at the friction. He kissed my folds once more before sitting me up on the bed. He stripped his covers back, allowing me to crawl beneath them and curl up on my side. The fire extinguished and it was a couple of minutes before I felt the bed shift, feeling him come behind me, spooning me so closely that the lines between whose was whose body blurred. He wrapped his arms around me but this wasn't enough. I turned, facing him and burying my face into his neck. This way, I could hear his heartbeat and it was like my lullaby. His breathing slowed but was still shallow as he pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead and cheek a few times before whispering, "I love you, Alyssa."

I smiled,m a single tear escaping. "I love you too, Seth. Sweet dreams."

"They'll be of you." he murmured, sleepily before his breathing finally deepened and he was out. I snuggled closer, following right behind him, thinking – _mine will be of you._

* * *

**There it is!**

**There will be more LEMONS from my story added to this as the main story progresses**

**Please review!**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	3. Chapter 18: Forgiveness Petals

**Hey, Hey!**

**So this is the companion lemon to Chapter 18 - Petals in my main story, Scarlet Dreams. I hope you lemon lovers like it :D**

**Chapter 18 **

**Forgiveness  
(Petals)**

**Seth's Point of View**

I stare blankly at the front door, the same front door my one and only walked out of after yet _another_ fight. What was wrong with us? Why did we fight so much? Sam and Emily have never fought, not to the extent where one of them leaves the house to calm down. They practically make up right after they've done shouting. So I stood in the entryway, still gazing at the door, panicking because I had no idea what she would do. Ever since she left me the first time, taking my baby with her, I've been doing everything I can to make sure that she never does it again and scared at the possibility that I _could_ happen again. But then, she told me that she was just going to the grocery store. She was telling em the truth, right? I mean, she wouldn't lie and then get on the next available flight, right? No. No I had to trust her, even though it was nearly impossible for me to do that after what she did...

She kissed him.

She kissed Ollie.

And she kept it from me...

She told me that she was sleeping. Why would she lie. Did she want to hurt me? No. No, I don;t think so. I saw her face when I confronted her about it. She looked so remorseful, so hurt just because she knew she hurt me. I knew that this imprint pulled at her just as much as me and she feels bad for hurting me just like I would if the roles were reversed, so no, she didn't mean to hurt me. For all I know, he could have ambushed her and I know that love can't just...shut off. I know that she still has feelings for him, despite how much I despise that fact. He was her first love. It was probably impossible to forget him, or stop loving him.

It wasn't like he dumped her either. He died. He left her against his will and he still loves her. I took Izzie's advice and thought about this in his shoes and I know that it must be hard to watch the one you love in someone else's arms, kissing him, loving him, having his children! But she was _my_ soul mate. _I_ was the one who imprinted on her and who is destined and made for her, not him. He was just going to have to accept that fact and keep his filthy bloodsucking hands off my girl, my _pregnant_ girl!

Thinking about that and what could have happened made me shake a little. He could have hurt her, he could have damaged the babies and I would have _had_ to kill him for that. For not only taking my babies away from Izzie and me but for hurting Izzie in the worst possible way! You could have been bind and still see the bond she has over her bump, over our babies. Seeing her all quiet and stroking her stomach while I got ready to join her in bed was amazing. She was oblivious to this world and her surroundings, being one with her babies, feeling them kick within her. It must be an amazing feeling to feel, to know that something was growing inside you. I almost envied her...just not the child birth.

There was no way I was going to ever be able to endure _that_. Yeah, I would be by her side, holding her hand and breathing with her, being what every father-to-be had to be and to be the best birthing partner in the history of birthing partners but to actually be the one in labour? Nuh-uh! No way. Women are brave and strong in that sense, to be able to go through all that. Some pass out, yeah, and I hope Izzie doesn't so that I can see her face when she holds them for the first time but I know that she would be devastatingly exhausted. I couldn't imagine pushing out one, let alone _two_! She's the bravest girl I know and she was mine.

And I was hers. I would always be hers, to the end of time. She was the only one I see. And when I lost her for those few months, I just about died. I was just an empty shell, always worrying, always wondering if she was okay and the babies. I wish I could have gone to that first scan with her, to see my babies as they were growing inside her. I wanted to take pride in that with her, not wallow in my self-pity for losing her from a distance. I practically had the first scan picture glued to my hand. I would never go anywhere without it and even then, I didn't really go anywhere. I just curled up into a ball and just...cried...non-stop. I wanted her back soo much It killed me inside to not have her there with me, holding her in my arms and protecting her like I was supposed to. If I had just kept my mouth shut about him, after knowing that it was a sensitive subject for her, she would have never have left and neither of us would have had to go through everything we have.

I can remember when I got to the point of desperation and couldn't go another day without seeing her. I felt like I was rotting away inside. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for eight days before hand but I felt a surge of power from somewhere when I resolved to go after her...

(Flashback)

_I was curled in my usual ball on the couch in my room, unmoving, hardly breathing and starving myself to death all because she wasn't here with me. I need her like I need air to breathe, like I need water to survive but, like she took them with her, I was slowly dying and this just about tore my family inside. _

_Leah stood at the doorway, crying silently to herself. I didn't know if she knew I knew this, or even if she knew if I was paying attention to my surroundings but I knew she was there and worrying sick for my health. I just couldn't find the will to move or eat or drink. I was nothing without her here. It even hurt to think of her name, even though she was the only thing I could think about. I couldn't get her out my head. Her soft, peachy skin; her smooth, plump lips caressing mine in a sweet kiss; her warm, small body wrapped up in my arms; the soothing lullaby that only the heartbeats of my unborn children could provide; the calming, reassuring sound of her breathing, telling me that she was there, alive and safe, with me and knowing that nothing could take her away from me. I missed it all, and craved more than anything to get it back. To have her back with me. _

_It hurt to think that she could have just easily have moved on, being wrapped up in someone else's arms, giving that person the warmth that he probably didn't deserve. My Baby has always been able to see the good in people, even if they were the baddest people of earth. She could be with a total psycho, or a serial killer, or a rapist, and she would never know because she was too blind by the good that she was ore than likely imagining. _

_The thought of her being in so much danger made me panic and shoot straight up on the couch, startling Leah and Emily who had just joined her and causing them to gasp loudly, charging up to me in a panic of their own. _

"_Seth?" Leah called, worriedly, wrapping my face in her grasp. I pulled away, looking out at nothing, only seeing glimpses of my Baby being in worst case scenarios – being hit, being murdered, being *gulp* raped. "Seth! Look at me! What's wrong? Oh God, Emily go get Sam. Get Jake, he's scaring me!" _

_Emily ran out the room in a flurry, shouting for Sam who I could hear in the backyard with my other brothers. I couldn't get the images of my Baby in danger out of my head, seeing them right in front of my eyes and not the room in reality. Leah was shaking me now. I couldn't snap out of it. And it was scaring me with every image that shot past. I followed my Baby as she ran away from strangers as if it was all happening in my room and I shouted out to her like she could hear me. That only scared Leah more, pushing her over the edge until she was screaming for Sam, Jacob, anyone. I just wanted to tell her to shut up so I could concentrate on my Baby in front of me but I couldn't for the words. I couldn't get my throat to work past the lump in my throat. _

_Rougher, harder hands shook me now and I vaguely heard Sam shouting my name in my ear as I watched the scene in front of me. Jacob's voice called out but nothing, no one could make me snap out of it. I wanted to more than ever, to not watch anymore but I watched helplessly as my Baby fell over the curb after running across the road, landing smack bang onto her stomach._

_I shouted out in horror as I sprung to my feet, staring fixated on my carpet as my Baby lay there, clutching her stomach with a grimace. There was blood staining her jeans..._

"_Sam, Jake, you have to do something. He's losing his mind!" Quil shouted, terrified. _

"_Seth! Look at me, damn it! What are you looking at? There's nothing there! Please, pup, look at me?" Jake was begging now. I've never seen him beg before. He must be desperate for me to snap out of it but I just didn't know how. I was disgusted with the scene in front of me, watching on as no one helped my Baby as she practically miscarried with our children. I had to do something. I had to help her!_

_And I was off, vaguely seeing myself push passed Leah and the others, jumping out y bedroom window and phasing on the fly. I took off running, faster than I ever have before, using the images of my Baby as fuel to propel me forward, towards her. The mere thought of seeing her again was fuel enough._

Seth! Stop! You can't!_ Sam shouted at me, pleading but I ignored him, my mind set on seeing her again. My life depended on it._

Oh, just let him go see her! He's dying, Jake! Please?_ Leah begged on my behalf but Jake was having none of it, propelling after me with intentions of stopping me. _

Seth, don't make me do this, please?_ Jake spoke, sternly but softly. I ignored him, already half way to Jacksonville. She was all I could see and I could feel the sympathy and worry excluding from my brothers and sister's minds. _Seth, she doesn't want to see you, you're going make this harder for yourself when she sends you away again!

I don't care. I need to. I need to see her, Jake. I'm nearly there._ I pleaded, only half aware I was doing so. _

Dude, we know this is hard but Jake's right. You need to stop!_ Embry spoke, concerned. They were catching up to me now and I wished I could go faster but the days of neglect upon myself were wearing on me. I could feel my energy slipping and my breathing was almost hyperventilation. _

Seth! Please? You're going to do yourself no good! Don't do this, little Brother!_ Leah screamed, crying mentally. _

_I was nearly there, just a few hundred miles and I'll be able to see her again. _I'm coming, Baby,_ I thought. _

SETH, STOP RIGHT NOW!_ Jacob bellowed in his alpha baritone and I couldn't have hated anyone more so than him right now as my claws dug into the ground . Simultaneously, I slammed into the ground under the weight of the command. I heard Jacob whimper slightly in guilt through his thoughts. _I'm so sorry, Seth...I couldn't let you go there. I'm sorry.

Go to hell, Jacob._ I growled, whimpering as I tried to get up but the command was still heavy. _

I'm sorry..._ He whimpered as he finally caught up to me with the others on his flanks. I saw myself through their eyes and I was a mess. I couldn't bring myself to care though. My fur was shaggy and matted. I was dirty from being lying on the floor, twigs and leaves stuck in my hair. _Seth, please, come home. Don't do this...

Jake...I need to see her...Please...let me go...Please..._I whined, helplessly. He whimpered, along with the others because they can feel everything I'm feeling. _

No, _was all he said, leaving it final and heartbreaking. Slowly, I got to my feet, ignoring the invisible barrier that was in place, preventing me taking another step towards Jacksonville. _

_I didn't run home. I was exhausted. I couldn't if I even wanted to. And I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to the place where she was absent. My feet dragged as my head hung towards the ground, almost trailing my nose along the floor like my tails was behind me. I thought about everything I was leaving behind, once again and I just crumbled, landing in a huge heap in the middle of the forest. Leah and Jake came charging up to me, whimpering and nudging my head with their muzzles but I just cried. Phasing back into my human form, I curled up like I had some many times before and cried. Just cried. My whole heart out...as everyone watched on helplessly..._

(End of Flashback)

I sighed and cringed at the memory. I usually shied away from all and any memories from that time but Izzie walking out just now brought it all back. I couldn't lose her again. Never again. I had to make shouting at her up to her again, even though she hurt me too. I would look passed all that she's done because I love her and I need her in my life.

With that resolution in mind, I got to work. I knew that her favourite flower and essence was lavender. The memory of when she saw lavender flowers in my mother's front garden that day came to mind and I smiled, running to the corner shop to purchase a dozen lavenders. I got home in a matter of ten minutes, praying that she wasn't home yet. She wasn't luckily and I got straight back to work, stripping the petals off the lavender flowers and sprinkling them in a straight line that led right up the stairs, along the hallway and right into our room. I scattered the remaining lavender petals across the bed, knowing that she loved that sort of thing. I really needed to make this up to her.

I found some candles. Being creative, I placed some all along the edges of the stairs, going up. I placed some on the dinning table and loads all around our room. Lighting them all in the bedroom, I heard the familiar hum of her car and I sighed I relief, happy to have her returning home to me. I ran downstairs at super human speed and turned off the lights on the lower levels, hoping that she didn't see. I glanced out the window and saw that she hadn't and was busy picking the groceries out the back of the car. I took a deep breath and lit the candles in the downstairs before the ones on the stairs and I made my way back to the bedroom.

I heard her come in as soon as I sat myself on the end of the bed, picking up a candle, absent-mindedly as I waited for her to come to me. I heard her call my name throughout the house a few times and I wanted more than anything to go to her, to hug and kiss her but there was time for that and I stayed exactly where I was. A few minutes later, I hear her light footstep of the stairs, following the lavender petals right to me. I grinned, my heart swelling with every step she took towards me.

I took a deep breath as I heard her hand on the door knob, slowly turning as I made myself look relaxed and played with the candle in my hands. I was nervous though, far from relaxed and I had no idea why. She was my girlfriend, my soul mate, I shouldn't be this nervous but she just makes me that way. She's amazing. Beautiful. Sexy. Kind. Loving. Caring. Intelligent. And Mine.

I looked up, smiling bashfully as she peered in as if she had no idea what she was going to find. She seemed slightly relieved when she saw me sitting here and I bet she was as nervous as I was. She seemed as sorry as I was too. I smiled wider, replacing the candle in it's holder before getting to my feet and making a grand gesture with my hands around the room. I stared at her, lovingly and took in her brilliance, still slightly disbelieving that this beautiful creature is mine.

After a while, she grinned and spoke, "This is so cheesy..."

My heart would have dropped if it wasn't for the totally awed expression on her face and the light chuckle that came out her mouth. I chuckled too, making my way over to her. I craved having her in my arms the longer she stood before me. I stopped just in front of her. It was torture not touching her when she was so close but I managed it. "Too much?" I asked, nervously . She grinned, mischievously but also a little hesitant.

"Depends...what message are you trying to get across?"

"Forgiveness." I answered, automatically and final, putting as much sincerity and love into my voice as I could so that she knew I was serious. "I forgive you." She smiled, looking relieved.

"Then no...It's not too much." she whispered. She beckoned me towards her and I obeyed without hesitance, hugging her tightly to me, minding not to crush her stomach in the process. She seemed disbelieving when she asked, "Why do you forgive me so easily?"

Good question... "You're a hard person to keep a grudge against. You don't play fair." I paused, taking a deep breath and continued in the next second, "And you're with me...not him. If you wanted him, you would have left with him. You didn't and you're here, now, with me. That's all the reassurance I need to know that you're mine. I can...I can trust you because I know it's me that you'll be coming home to. I mean...I-It was just...a kiss, right?" I had to know this. I had to know if he touched her any other way. I worried that she would say no.

"A meaningless kiss, I promise." she replied without hesitance or uncertainty. I smiled, nodding and sighed in relief as I clutched her closer.

Knowing that, I had to lighten this mood for what I wanted. "Besides, who wouldn't want to kiss those perfectly soft, plump lips?" I chuckled. She smiled to herself and the mood was officially lifted. She kissed my chest and I rested my cheek on the top of her head, happy again. She looked around the room again.

"You realise this room is a fire hazard, right?" she said, sternly but I knew she didn't mean it, kinda, by the smile on her face. I chuckled and shrugged. She moved away from me and went to the bed, peering down at it with a small smile before she picked up a handful and brought them to her face, taking in the essence. I smiled at her.

"Do you like the lavender theme?" I asked, moving towards her next to the bed. She smiled up at me.

"I love the lavender theme..." she agreed, turning to stare at me, smiling sweetly. "You sure know how to charm a girl."

"Only one." I replied, chuckling as I shook my head.

"Who? Bella?" she teased, laughing. Oh, she's teasing now, huh? I shook my head, laughing too.

"I think you know who."

She gasped, catching me off guard slightly before she asked, "Emily? Oh Seth, she's getting married soon! How dare you!" she scolded, laughing.

I laughed again, shaking my head as I pounded at her playfully, making sure not to hurt her or the babies as I laid her softly onto the bed. The mood swiftly turned gentle and tender as I just smiled, staring at her below me. I moved so I was laid beside her, propping myself up on my elbow as I caressed her other cheek with my free hand. She kissed it, leaning subconsciously into my touch as she did so.

Oh, how I much I wanted to kiss her...but would she want me to after the way I shouted at her earlier? One way to find out...I stared her right in the eyes and asked, softly, "Can I kiss you yet?"

"That, again, depends...do I deserve a kiss?" she asked herself. I raised my eyebrows in surprised. Of course she deserved one. She deserved so much more than that. She smiled and I smiled in return, thinking that she was going to let me. Then we both yawned. "We should go to bed." Oh, no she doesn't...

Not without a kiss." I stipulated, smiling cheekily. She smiled back, frowning playfully.

She grabbed me by the sides of my neck, pulling me towards her, slowly. She made me stop within an inch of her mouth, teasingly so. She looked so remorseful when she whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." I sighed, shaking my head. Silly girl, you're already forgiven, I thought as I closed the distance between us and placed a gentle, tender kiss on her precious lips, relishing in the feeling her mere lips gave me. I felt like I was floating whenever I kissed her. It was like I was in...heaven. And I was the luckiest guy in there, kissing this gorgeous angel that sends my head in a spin.

I gripped her hands, bringing them up above her head as I moved above her, being careful to keep all my weight off her and the babies. I trailed my hands down her arms, never breaking the kiss as my hands found the hem of her shirt, lifting her up from the bed slightly so I could lift it off, slowly. Then, my hands were moving again, placing her back down on the bed as I caressed her sides, softly, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath my touch and the way she seemed to shiver subconsciously as I did so. Her eyes closed as I lent down, kissing my way down her chest, bypassing her bra to her waist, my lips as light as feathers across her skin. She deserves to be worshipped and worshipped she was going to be.

As my lips kissed over her stomach, I felt something and a second later, Izzie said, "Feel," grabbing my hands and placing them at the points where I felt them the first time. I smiled, totally blissed out as I felt them move beneath my hands. If it felt like this on the outside, I couldn't even imagine how Izzie felt, feeling them on the inside. I felt like I wanted to cry and to shield that fact from her, I kissed both points under my hands, feeling overwhelmed with the amount of happiness and determination I had in that moment.

I looked up and was totally serious when I vowed, "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I'm going to to keep you all safe." She looked in awe and nodded. I kissed her lips again and went to pull away but she kept me there, kissing me deeper.

I started where I left off, sliding my hands down her sides and kissing her chest. She lifted her arms above her head again, giving me free reign and total control and I've never felt so powerful before. But that didn't last long as we both got to our knees and she climbed onto my lap, our lips still connected, only fiercer.

Then I had a thought, followed by worry. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this..." I began to say but she cut me off with more kissing. I tried to get out what I wanted to say between them. "Not with...you so...close to...birth and all...that.

"Did you know...that sex can...induce labour?" I finished, matter-of-factly and she pulled back from me, looking utterly amused.

"Have you been reading baby books again?" she asked, trying not to laugh. I chuckled, mentally. _Dang, she got me!_ I thought. I had to brush up on things if I want to be a good dad, right?

I smiled, widely as I answered, "Maybe..." before placing my lips back on hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly. She moaned softly and I don't even think she knew she did it.

"Anyway…It says it…induces labour…not that you're…not allowed to…do it." she contradicted, again through each kiss. I smiled cheekily again, loving the sound of that and laid on my back, pulling her on top of me. I couldn't be crushing the babies during this. No way! She smiled back, raising her eyebrow. I got worried again.

"But...But is it...safe...for...them?" I asked, hesitant and worried, glancing down at her belly and kissing it. She smiled.

"I trust you to handle me with love and care, Baby. You could never put me or the kids in danger. I trust you."

With that, I felt my heart swell with pride and love and devotion and I kissed her again, softly.

In a matter of seconds, she was ripping my buttons open and kissing my chest. I didn't have to take hers off seen as though I'd already done it. My hands were everywhere, suddenly unable to keep them to myself anymore. I wanted her. I wanted her bad!

"Izzie..." I breathed and she kissed up my chest, connecting with my lips again in a heated kiss. I moaned, feeling her tongue infiltrate my mouth, fighting for dominance of mine but she wasn't having it. I fought back, winning as my own tongue slid into her mouth, eliciting the most delicious moan from her. It egged me on, sitting up to put her on my back before I broke away, kneeling in front of her, between her legs, looking down at her bra covered chest. That would change soon but right now, there was more pressing matters to attend to. I went directly to the waistband of her jeans, flicking the button open before glancing at her in question. She smiled and nodded, looking at me through lust filled eyes as I unzipped and pulled her jeans down her thighs, kissing down them both as I went, agonizingly slow. She was writhing beneath me, just how I liked it. I knew she was enjoying herself.

I pulled the jeans completely off, taking my time to kiss her from her toes up to her hips, repeating the gesture with her other leg before trailing my lips up to hers, kissing her deeply, making her moan once again. Her hands trailed up and down my torso, tracing my muscles as my lips played with her earlobe, biting it lightly to make her groan and buck her hips into me, making me groan in turn when her hot core brushed against my throbbing length. God, I could feel how wet she was, even with both materials from her panties and my jeans between us. _Two pieces of thin material that were going to disappear in the next few minutes_, I thought to myself, making myself grin at it.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Clearwater?" Izzie moaned from beneath me, breathing heavily as my lips caressed the swells of her breasts. I just hummed, taking my time with my answer...

"I'm thinking I'm going to enjoy worshipping every inch of your body. I'm thinking I'm going to love it when your writhing under me while I make you feel like you're floating on the highest cloud." I whispered, huskily into her ear, making her shiver at my words. "Most of all, I'm thinking that I can't wait to have myself buried deep within you, making you scream for more..."

"Oh God...Seth...Please..." she moaned, breathlessly, bucking under me, helplessly. I grinned and held her hips, ceasing her movements as my mouth went to the front clasp of her bra. Whoever invented the front clasp was a genius and whoever made Izzie buy this is a saint as I knew that she would never buy something so sexy and...well, not there, herself.

I made an easy job of the clasp and nuzzled the material out the way, heading straight for the peaks. I watched her expression as I licked her nipple, lightly, the slightest touch. She gasped, moaning loudly as she tried to buck again, breathing breathlessly as she looked down at me.

"What, Baby? Tell me." I whispered, watching her as she moaned again when I kissed around her nipple.

"God, Seth...So...so...s-sensitive..." she whimpered. I grinned. Of course, she was pregnant, meaning they were very, VERY sensitive. Oh this was going to be gooood...

I grinned up at her, making her eyes widen in anticipation as my lips trailed around her peak, making it harder, if that was even possible, before licking it again. She moaned, throatily and I kept doing it, grinning at the fact that I was getting this reaction from her...that _I_ was the one making her react like this. I sucked slightly, right next to the peak, making her gasp and fidget in pleasure. I kissed from the peak of her right breast, across the valley between them and up to the peak on her left before repeating everything I administrated on the right, earning pretty much the same reaction, though it made me feel even more powerful to have this hold over her. It was making my wolf rejoice, as well as my heart.

"Seth...please...please!" she whispered, though I think she thought she was shouting. It was adorable and sexy at the same time and I had to smile, bringing my lips back up to hers in a light kiss. She moaned at the contact. "Seth..."

"What, Baby? Tell me what you want." I murmured, skimming my nose all across her face, taking in her essence. "Tell me, Baby..."

"Nrgh...Seth...I want...I want..."

"What? You want what, Sweetie?"

"I want more...I want you. Seth, please...stop teasing me." she begged, desperately.

I growled...

I actually growled.

She gasped as my lips clasped over her nipple, biting slightly and she cried out in pleasure, arching up to me as I tackles the belt on my cut offs. I licked over her nipple, soothing away any pain I may have caused her before moving over to the other and doing the exactly same thing, gaining the exact same reaction. My shorts were at my knees now and I had to kick them off, hardly jostling her beneath me as my tongue dived into her navel. She sucked her stomach in as if it would have done any good what with the babies fighting against her efforts and I smiled when I felt a light kick under my hands again. God, there was nothing like it...

"Seth, please?" she shouted, breathlessly and I growled again. I couldn't help it. She and she alone brought the wolf out in me and I had to have her. I leaned up to kiss her once more before shifting back to sit up on my knees, pulling her further down the bed, ready for me.

There was one more thing stopping me...

Her panties tore from her hips, exposing herself fully to me and I had to sit back and just...look. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Nothing gets any better than this. This sight before me was perfect and heavenly. I didn't want to be anywhere else other than right here.

I leaned down, burying my nose into her neatly kept curls, inhaling her delicious scent, making my mouth water with thirst. I flicked my tongue out, catching her explosive taste in my mouth, not helping the moan that escaped my mouth. It being echoed by er very own moan as I dipped my tongue into her folds, hitting her sensitive nub perfectly. I sucked gently, licking over the nub until she was crying out, begging for me to stop teasing once again. I didn't listen this time though, enjoying her taste too much to tear myself away. I lifted her hips some more, closer to me as I licked down to her entrance, circling it with my tongue before delving right in, making her buck up into my face in need while a light, 'Seth,' escaped her mouth. I pumped her with my tongue a couple of times, collecting her nectar before pulling out and licking back up to her nub, where I bite down, gently, making her gasp and cry out again. I licked it once more to sooth the pain before I trailed my kisses all the way back up to her lips where she held me, kissing me deeper than she ever has before, moaning at the taste of herself on my tongue.

She pulled back an inch so that she could look at me with eyes filled with so much love, I just about felt my heart explode. We were bother breathing heavily, panting really. She kissed me once, twice on the lips, so tenderly that I felt it right down to my toes before she murmured, "Make love to me, Seth. I need to know once and for all that you forgive me..."

And with that, I slid into her, slowly, filling her up inch by inch until I was completely sheathed in her warmth, feeling high. Very high. We both moaned, softly as I stilled in her, sitting back up on my knees, pulling her with me and sitting on the bed, sitting her in my lap, still connected and thrilled by the immense warmth surrounding me. She pushed me back so that I was lying down, still not moving inside her until she rocked her hips, sliding off me a little bit and pushing back on. I groaned, softly, throwing my head back into the pillow from the sheer pleasure of being inside her.

"Oh...so good...Seth, you feel so good." she whimpered, rocking slightly and slowly still. I just hummed in response, lost in her. My hands found them selves on her hips, guiding her to a slightly faster pace, making us both moan at the adjustments. We were both panting, just from these slow movements. It felt soo good.

"You're still so tight, Baby. So good." I breathed, moving my hips with hers, faster and deeper.

Her moans picked up with the speed, moaning with each thrust inside her. She started to moan words that I hardly caught but, like it was shouted at me, even though it wasn't, I distinctly heard the word 'faster', making me react immediately, rocking her into me even faster, my hips lifting to meet hers at the same rate. 'Harder', made me pull her down harder than before, filling her deeper in turn.

I could feel it. I was soo close. I wanted her to come with me and one of my hands came round to where we were joined, rubbing her nub slowly, making her head flop back as a loud 'Seth!' erupted from her mouth. A second later, her walls clamped around me like a Python's strangle hold as she came, harder than I've ever seen before. The mere sight of her expression made me explode, her constricting walls milking me for everything I had, emptying myself into her as I reclaimed her as mine. I moaned her name over and over again, unable to truly express what she was doing to me with words, only actions and noises.

She bent forward, resting her palms on my chest as she rode the last of her orgasm out with me, groaning and screaming my name with every thrust inside her. Then she collapsed onto me, breathing like she's just run a triathlon and sweating until she dripped. I was no better, my forehead being like a lake and my chest like a whole ocean. I felt like my lungs weren't big enough for the amount of air that I needed and my head pounded with adrenaline from my orgasm. I took a deep breath, kissing her hair as she looked up at me with a smile that shone every level of her love for me. I returned it, leaning down to kiss her passionately but tenderly.

"I love you..." She whispered, tenderly, looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled, brightly, kissing her nose.

"I adore you." I whispered back, moving her so that I could snuggle into her back, spooning her small frame as we both dropped off into a blissful sleep. The last thing I felt was a little kick beneath my hand as they both rested on her beautiful stomach...

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? **

**Please review!**

**And if you haven't already, please check out the whole story from my profile :DD**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**X**

* * *


	4. Chapter 27 Reunion

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So this is the companion chapter to chapter 27 – Blame of my T rated story, Scarlet Dreams. If you want to read the rest of this chapter (The part that comes for the LEMON) then click on my profile and select, Scarlet Dreams from the My stories list. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIHGT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Reunion  
(Blame)**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

It was late Friday night and the house was like a ghost town. I was waiting , expecting some tumble weed to come barrelling across the living room floor as I sat in an arm chair with my elbows resting on my knees and my chin propped up on my closed fists, watching as my Izzie does...well, nothing, as per usual. She hasn't moved. The only real big movement she seems to be performing is breathing but even then...

I'd sigh occasionally, just to see if I could irk a response out of her but had no luck what so ever. Once she did sigh in return but nothing else. She just needed to talk to me! I wished she would.

With another sigh, I crossed over to her on the couch, kneeling in front of her before taking her hand in mine. She didn't even flinch or look at me when I squeezed it, gently. I sighed, sadly, kissing her soft knuckles, tenderly. A slight flutter of her fingers was the only indication that she'd even felt it.

"Sweetie..." I whispered. No reply. I swallowed, thickly, and tried again. "Baby, please say something?"  
She glanced at me, briefly, before peering back out the window without a word. My heart ached with the absence of her harmonic voice that warmed every recess of my heart whenever I heard it and I was in desperate need of hearing it again.

"Baby, please?" I begged, placing my forehead on her hand.

Suddenly, her hand slipped from mine and I frowned, looking up in time to see Izzie's hard face as she got up from her seat, by her own free will, for the first time in three days! It hurt that it was just to get away from me. It hurt real bad. Why wouldn't she talk to me?

I rose to follow her into the kitchen where she _willingly_ got a glass of water and chugged it. Then she went to the fridge, opened it up and took out a cheese Babybell! Food! Actually food! And she was eating it on her own! Willingly! I couldn't believe my eyes! I moved further into the kitchen, leaning on the island counter as I watched her get a cereal bar from the cupboard too! Eating all of it! The question is whether or not she can keep it all down.

"Izzie, Baby, we needed to talk about some stuff. Some important stuff, Sweetheart." I whispered, gently. She sniffled, though she wasn't crying right now and looked down at her hands. "I...I know our worlds have stopped right now and I wished to God I could could stop right along with it but I can't...and neither can you. Time is still moving forward, Baby."

We were silent. Only the grandfather clock, chiming out fr 10 o'clock could be heard but as it chimed its last, a soft, lifeless voice sounded out and if I hadn't seen her lips move, I would have thought it was someone else entirely.

"We lost them...We lost our babies, Seth. They're gone."

That voice. It wasn't the harmonic chime I've longed to hear these few days. No. It was a voice of a blank, lifeless girl that was mourning her children. But it was still her. My Izzie. She just spoke for the first time in three days and I never thought I'd be stuck between happiness for hearing it, finally and then sadness for hearing what she'd said. My heart hung low, tears welling as I wallowed in what she said. _They're gone..._She'd said. I knew that but having it spoken out, most of all by the one other person that was supposed to be denying it along with me, made it all the more real and final, almost. A confirmation of the whole thing being far from the dream you wished it was, the dream you wished you were stuck in.

"They're gone and aren't coming back, Seth." she went on, her voice steeling some as her heads snapped to face me. She's shouting now. "So tell me how we're supposed to be 'moving forward'? There is no 'forward' without them, Seth! They are gone and there's nothing we can do to change it!"

I rushed to her, enclosing her into my massive hold and rocking her from side to side while she clutched on for dear life. I found it amazing how she wasn't crying right now when I was blubbering my eyes out. I kissed her head , breathing heavily. Our hearts were beating a marathon and she snuggled into my chest. Holding her like this, it was almost as if I had her back but I knew I hadn't. I pulled her closer, not wanting this to end. Not wanting all this to go back to the way it was. She was finally speaking, talking to _me_!

But then, I never get my way. She pulled away, breathing deeply as she tried to compose herself. I smoothed back her hair as she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, so vulnerable and weak. I sighed, kissing her nose lightly. Her hands came up, wiping away my tears with a frown.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." She breathed, sadly. I took a shaky breath as I shook my head, slightly. I smiled lightly, stroking her arms.

"It's okay, Baby." I dismissed, softly. She sighed.

"You know I love you, don't you? I mean...You must probably think I hate you or blame you but I don't, Seth, I really don't. It's just-"

She cut herself off while my heart melted, hearing the words that set my word alight. Stared right into her eyes, leaning forwards to kiss her, gently but passionately on the lips, taking a chance at the rejection that could still come my way but I was elevated when she began to kiss me back, lightly. I smiled, pulling back with a sighed. "Of course I know that, Baby. Alyssa...You are my world. Sure, maybe I did feel like, maybe, you hated me and that you were blaming it all on me but I don't blame you for doing that. You're hurt. I'm hurt. We just need each other, Baby. As long as I have you...I can get through this. With you, I can get through anything. You're everything to me. Nothing else matters but you right now."

"Seth..." she cried, softly, her eyes finally welling up with tears. But she didn't allow them to fall, closing her eyes with a small, sad smile on her lips. It wasn't the smile I loved but it was something. I've lived these past few days with an unemotional Izzie, I'd take anything and everything from a small glance to a booming laugh from her right now, just as long as she was moving, interacting with her surroundings. She's _living_ again and that's all I wanted.

Her eyes reopened, connecting with mine instantly. My breathing hitched when I saw the pure love shining back at me and I knew that my eyes reflected hers. She smiled up at me, planting her hands either side of my face before bringing me down for a light kiss. I took a deep breath through my nose, relishing in her delicious lavender essence as we kissed, tamely, lips moving in synch with each other's but never deepening. I couldn't and wouldn't Push her like that, not so soon. But my considerate thoughts were wiped away and my eyes snapped open when her tongue peeked out and slid across my bottom one, my eyes rolling back at a feeling I've long since forgotten and without hesitation, I opened up for her, my tongue meeting hers in a gentle caress. Neither of us fought for dominance, both falling into a perfect rhythm.

Her hands crept up my pectoral muscles, wrapping around my neck as her fingers weaved through my hair at the base of my neck, pulling me closer as her tongue suddenly nudged forcefully against mine, initiating the fight for dominance so suddenly that she won without any fight from me. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me, impossibly close. I squeezed her lightly, making a beautiful moan escape her throat, her breath heavy in my mouth as it sent shivers up my spine. I walked backwards, pinning her softly between myself and the island counter but also knowing how wrong (yet so right) this was at this moment. With all my might, I pulled back, my eyes closed as my breathing came in gasps. I placed my forehead against hers, reopening my eyes and connecting with hers immediately.

"Baby...We can't do this. It isn't...It's not-"

"Seth...I've missed you...I _need_ this. I'm okay. I swear...Please?" she breathed, begging me. How could I possibly be able to fight this and yet, I did. I sighed.

"I've missed you too, so much, Baby, but maybe...maybe now isn't the right time?" it came out more as a question than a statement. She shook her head, brushing her nose against mine as she did so. I closed my eyes, just feeling. Everything she did to me made it more and more hard to fight this but is this really appropriate right now?

"Seth, please? I-I _need_ you. It's been so long."

As soon as the words acme out her mouth, I was broken. My resole shattered and I lifted her up on to the counter top, my lips crashing to hers with our tongues coming out to play instantly. As soon as the first button of my shirt was popped, there was no going back. I spread her legs, resting between them, resting home as I took over the dominance between our tongues, trailing my tongue across the roof of her mouth and earning an amazing moan in return. I smiled, lightly, my hands running up and down her outer thighs as she continued to work my buttons, and not only my shirt ones.

With the last one popped, she pushed it over my shoulders and I let it slide down my arms, slowly, dropping it on the floor at my feet as her petite hands roamed my chest, feeling and tracing every muscles that was in her reach. Her fingers brushed my sides and I held back a laugh as shivers ran down my spine again at the assault of such sensitive skin. She grinned, working on my belt buckle as my hands went to the hem of her cotton tank top. She broke away long enough for me to strip it from her but went straight back to work on my belt, unfastening it, unbuttoning and unzipping my cut offs before letting them drop to my ankles, where I stepped out of them and kicked them somewhere behind me.

I stood before her, utterly naked while she still hid from me behind very thin materials. I smirked before my lips clasped onto her collarbone, sucking gently, making her arch into me with a groan. I sucked from one to the other, making sure to lavish every inch on the way with as much attention as the skin before it. She moaned and mewled under my ministrations and I took satisfaction in the fact that I could still make her feel this way. As my mouth lavished her body with much needed attention, my hands snaked behind her, unclasping her bra. I weaved it down her arms, throwing it somewhere behind me as my mouth simultaneously kissed its way down to her perky peak, suckling and nipping lightly. She moaned, throatily, thrusting her breasts into my face for more. I grinned, giving her just that before moving onto her other, giving it just as much attention as the first.

"nrgh...Seth." she moaned, breathlessly as her hands came up to my head, fixing it against her. Like I would want to be anywhere else!

My hands slide down her torso, sure to brush her sensitive sides too and she jerked against me, giggling lightly. I grinned as my hands continued their descent to her pyjama shorts, so thin and such flimsy material that I could have just ripped them off but I didn't, lifting her hips a little with her help before sliding them off along with her underwear until she was bare for me. I flung it away in a random direction, vaguely hearing the overhanging pots and pans clang when they landed but not caring enough to check where they were. I trailed my hands up her body and over her breasts, kneading gently and she whimpered, throwing her head back in delight. I smiled, loving the sight of her in such pleasure by my hand when she's been so distant with me before. My lips connected with the junction between her shoulder and neck as I sucked, feeling her pulse below my lips, so fast and hard. Her breathing was gasps by now and she was in a total different world.

"Seth...please...I need you." she cried, shrilly as my tongue dipped into her navel. I growled, not necessarily meaning to but I did all the same. I pulled her, gently, to the edge of the counter and I realised that this was the only time we've had sex that wasn't in our bedroom or shower. Would she regret doing it here? The intense moan that escaped her mouth when the tip of my member brushed up against her core told me not so much. She wound her fingers into my hair, looking me straight in the eyes as she pleads,

"Baby, please? Make love to me." How could I deny her? Especially with a face like that? I'd give her anything if she used those puppy dog eyes.

Ever so slowly, agonisingly so, I slid into her, having no used for artificial lubricant as she was so wet for me, making our reunion a smooth as can be. We both groaned and whimpered at the feeling of being connected once again and after so much time. I filled her to the hilt, stilling so that she could get used to my size and girth again. She breathed heavily into my neck and I nibbled on her earlobe. One slight buck of her hips told me she was ready and I pulled back from her, looking her right in the eyes as I slid back out a little bit, thrusting back in just as slowly in hopes of relaying the love I have for her. She moaned, breathlessly with each one of my thrusts, feeling the overwhelming pleasure from each one. I kissed her, passionately but gently as my hips continued, never breaking rhythm.

"God, I missed you so much, Sweetheart. My God..." I groaned, dipping my head into her neck and nuzzling, lovingly. She moaned in response. "I love you...Jesus! I love you."

"Seth...nrgh...faster..." she whimpered, laying down on the counter, her breasts prominent and jiggling slightly with each one of my thrusts as they got faster. Her moans intensified, her back arching slightly with each time I thrust in. "...Harder, Baby, deeper..."  
I grasped her hips, lightly, thrusting harder and deeper as she requested but also pulling her to meet me halfway, going faster and faster as the coil in the pit of my stomach tightened more and more. I knew she was close, I could hear her moans and breaths becoming ragged and faster. So loud that it was like music to my ears. Her hands gripped the edges on the counter top in ecstasy. She cried out suddenly and I knew that I hit a place deep within her that sent her reeling in pleasure. I grinned, hitting it again and again and again, each time the moan got louder and louder until she was screaming to the heavens.

I was right there, on the edge and I _needed _her to cum with me. This couldn't be done any other way. I leaned over her, never disrupting my rhythm as I kissed and suckled at the valley between her breasts. She arched into me, causing me to hit her spot in an entirely new angle and she screamed louder than ever, her walls clamping down around me. I cried out, grunting and groaning as the coil in my stomach finally released, sending surges of delirium through my entire body. I thrust deeper, harder, faster, bringing her hips to me with more force as we rode each other's orgasm out, making it last longer and in an all new intensity that I've never felt before.

We both screamed each other's names as we nearer the end, reeling in so much pleasure that I got head rushed as I came down. My breathing was harsh against my Izzie's glistening skin at her stomach, of which showed no evidence of her pregnancy for the last eight months. I couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing, personally but I wouldn't dwell on that. We both stilled, using much needed time to return form our highs, and yet at the same time, relishing in them too. I placed light kisses on her waist before she somehow managed to sit up. I slipped out of her, softening rapidly and letting her sit on the counter properly as she clung to me, tightly. We were silent for a few minutes before her voice rang out in the pregnant silence,

"Would you...do me a favour?" she asked, hesitantly as she clutched on to me for support, totally spent and exhausted sat on the kitchen counter in nothing whatsoever. My body was also still recovering from such a delirious, amazing experience, one of the best in my life. My breathing was still slightly faster than its regular rate but I didn't care. We were both still trembling from the force of our releases, which had been some of the most powerful yet. My face was buried in her neck, inhaling breath after breath of her fragrance that I would never get used to and would always miss whenever she wasn't near. I took a deep, shaky breath before nodding.

"Anything." I whispered, making her shiver as my hot breath cascaded down the back on her neck.

"Give me some time?" She requested, softly. I frowned, unsure what she meant by that and utterly terrified. "It's not...because of what we just did and I'm not asking for long...Just a few hours so that...I can think, properly this time. Please?"

"I don't know." I hedged, unsurely. She sighed.

"I swear to you, Seth, it's _not_ because of what we've just done. I'm not sending you away, permanently. I'm just asking for some time for myself, okay? Please?"

"Just a few hours?"

She nodded, sincerely, no lies in her eyes as I stared into them. "You can come back any time after three, please? I just need this as well. I'll probably be asleep when you get home but, Baby, I swear to you that I'll still be here, if that's what you're worrying about." she assured me. I would be lying if that wasn't a factor of my hesitance. Whether or not she'd still be here when I get back would be a massive fear for me if I left.

"Like I said, Baby, I'm not sending you away permanently. You don't have to if you don't want to." she backtracked, frowning. I sighed, not particularly liking the idea of her being alone but knowing she needed this already had my mind and heart out the door. My body just needed to follow.

"I'll be back at three. On the dot." I assured her, sincere and sternly. She smiled lightly, nodding. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Seth."

With one more sigh, I got dressed again before leaving, taking the truck and heading towards the Cullens.

I never knew my salvation would reside there...

* * *

**So there you are. I hope it was okay with you lemon lovers :D**

**And you can review this, even if you reviewed the main chapter :D Thanks**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	5. Chapter 30: Home

**So...This is the last LEMON of Scarlet Dreams D: I know, sad. But I hope you enjoy it. Seth can be rough and gentle, naughty little pup. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado, my smut loving lovelies...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Home**

* * *

**Izzie's Point of View**

Seth and I walked back to the car silently, dwelling on the events of the night. It truly was the craziest bonfire I've ever been to. One of my best friends gets the man of her dreams. The other loses the man she thought was her dream guy after getting imprinted by her true dream guy. I wrestled a guy four times the size of me to the ground, became fiercely protective of my family and endured a painful group hug/pile on a sandy beach and I swear I had sand down my bra. Did I miss anything out? I can't be bothered to add anything if I did because I was so tired. We secured the kids into the back-seat, Harry already having dropped off to sleep in his seat and Chay was sitting silently in hers, already alerting us that she was hungry so now she'd wait, patiently. The twins really were something else. Their temperaments and emotions were so complex for barely-fortnight old babies that we were proud parents. We couldn't possibly be any prouder to have them in our lives.

We climbed into the front of the car, Seth instantly grabbing my hand in his, kissing it softly and lingering, allowing his tongue to sneak out slightly and form a wet trail on the back of my hands. He blew on it and I shivered. He grinned, dropping our hands to my lap. I sighed, contentedly, smiling to myself as I looked out the window, watching the dark trees pass us by as we headed home. When we got there, Seth sent me inside, saying he'd get both kids. I smiled, thanked him and kissed him, sweetly before heading inside to prepare Chay's bottle.

With the kids both safely and snugly wrapped up in their cribs, sleeping soundly to the sound of their soft lullaby music, Seth and I lounged in bed, snuggling up together as I read a book for a while. He was stroking light circles in the top of my back, right between the shoulder blades and it felt so good after today. Seth's heartbeat was right below my ear and it was my own personal lullaby. It soothed me like nothing else could and I loved it. He was all mine.

His hands were starting to travel to more dangerous areas o my body, areas that he knew drove me crazy and one touch in the right place from Seth made me forget sleep, becoming hyper aware of the God lying beneath me. He grabbed my book, closing it softly after he'd replaced the bookmark and placing it onto the side table before looking down at me with so much love that I almost cried. It was all there, what he felt for me and I knew that my eyes reflected his. I didn't want to be anywhere else I had to be here with him, otherwise I wouldn't and couldn't survive. His hand came up to caress my cheek, still locking gazes with me as he leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, softly, barely there. I closed my eyes though, feeling his breath on my face and neck, revelling in the feeling as it swept over me, passionately.

I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access as his lips attacked my neck, licking and sucking gently, sensually, his hands roaming my body in light, feather-soft touches that drove me crazy with desire. I wanted to feel him, to feel more of him, to feel him everywhere. My breathing was becoming ragged as he lathered my neck and shoulders with attention, moving my bra strap and tank top strap down and off my shoulder so nothing stood in his way of dominating the territory there with his mouth. My eyes rolled, closing as he gently sucked on the sensitive spot just behind my ear, eliciting a moan from me. He sucked harder in response, which only made me moan louder, maybe too loud. I whimpered in protest as he broke away from me, looking into my eyes with an amused expression.

"Shh, Baby, don't wanna wake Chay now. She's only on the other side of that wall." he reminded me, huskily while simultaneously moving back to my neck. He moved so that he was hovering over me, kneeling between my legs. I felt his firm, rock hard penis poking me in the thigh and I moaned in desire. As if reading my mind, Seth ground his hips into mine while sucking hard on that spot again, filling me with unbearable pleasure.

"Ungh, Seth...I need more. I need more of you...please?" I gasped, sliding my arms up his muscular arms, over his shoulders and digging my fingernails into the hard contours of his shoulder blades. He growled, shifting his hips into mind again, earning a groan.

Seth's hand, that wasn't supporting his weight so that he wouldn't crush me, started to trail down the side of my thigh from its firm grip on my hip, kneading softly on its journey before hooking behind my knee and hitching it up on his own hip. I followed his example, lifting my other leg so that I could wrap the around his waist. I was more exposed for him now, allowing his length to poke in exactly the right spot.

"Urgh! Oh Seth...Do it again." I begged, throwing my head back as his rigid length ground against my clit again. I arched up at him as he did it again and again, using his opportunity to grasp my tank top from under me and lift it off. His talented mouth immediately attacked the swell of my right breast, making me arch into him even more.

He was on his knees now, my body supported in its arch by his hands' tight grip on my waist which were stroking arousing circles into my stomach with his thumbs. My hands were tightly secured in his shaggy, sandy hair, tugging and fisting my hands every time he sucked that much harder on the valley between my breasts. I moaned again and his hands began to move again, keeping me in my perfect arch towards his body as he unclasped my bra, expertly and pulling away only long enough to pull the bra completely off, exposing my whole chest fully to him. It doesn't matter how many times we're in this position, I'm always self-conscious about him seeing me this way. He doesn't seem dejected, just as usual, as he leaned back down, licking the soft, tender flesh around my nipples but never on the peak, teasing me, relentlessly.

"Seth, Baby, please..." I whimpered, trying to arch into him forcefully but in utter contrast of his earlier actions, he pinned me to the bed, stopping me. I whimpered again.

"What, Izzie? Tell me what you want me to do. Anything, Baby. I'll do anything." he breathed, heavily, suckling on the flesh devastatingly close to my peak, literally right on the flesh at the edge of my nipple.

"Ungh...please, Seth, s-stop teasing. Please..." I gasped, swallowing hard. I felt him grin against my breast before I nearly cried out, biting my lip to prevent it as he sucked my nipple into his warm mouth. He wasted no time, licking and biting it, lightly, determined to tease and drive me insane, dragging his teeth across it and making me hiss with pleasure. "Oh fuck...Seth."

"Do you like that, Baby? Hmm? Does that feel good?" he asked, softly, his lips never leaving my flesh. I just moaned in response, my mind hazing from the intense amount of pleasure I was feeling right now. I was vaguely aware of both his hands drifting souther, towards the waistband on my pyjama pants. As he reached the edge, he began to caress the sensitive skin there, right between my hips. I swallowed my moan back and bit my lip.

His fingertips slid centimetres into the waistband and closer to the one place I needed him to be. Instead of pursuing that place of euphoria, however, he withdrew, grasping my pants and slowly pulling them down. I tried to help, lifting my hips slightly so that he could tug them off and in the next second, I was in a pair of green lacy boy shorts. I heard him grunt with lust as he felt the material, taking a quick glance down to double check that what he was feeling was indeed correct. He groaned louder when he saw it for himself, sucking on his lip and murmuring how beautiful and sexy I looked under his breath. I heard him all the same and blushed. He seemed to sense the heat in my cheeks and looked up, locking gazes with me, intensely. I could see all the desire and love he had for me shining right through and I knew that mine reflected his feelings. He groaned again, locking my lips with his in a searing kiss, rubbing my clit through the thin fabric. I writhed beneath him, unable to stop my low moans or the slight circulation of my hips as I ground into his hand. He grinned again against my lips, sucking my lip into his mouth and biting on it.

"Seth...touch me...make love to me...fuck me...Do something! Please! I can't take it. I need you so bad, please?" I begged, hoarsely, making him growl and finally take an impulse to rip my panties clean off my hips, exposing me completely to him. He leaned back on his knees, taking in the full view of me with so much lust and devotion that it sent tears to my eyes. He bit his lip, hard, closing his eyes briefly in appreciation and shaking his head as he opened them back up. He leaned back down to me, kissing me passionately, vigorously whilst he conveyed how much he loved me and lusted over me.

"So beautiful, Baby. SO beautiful. You're breathtaking. God, I want you. No...I want to taste you." he corrected himself, bringing a hand to my core and feeling my wet folds. He growled and whined at the same time, making me giggle lightly. "So wet for me. Oh God...so _wet_. You smell damn divine! I can't take it anymore."

He shuffled down so that his face was lined with my pelvis, grasping my calves and bending my knees as he simultaneously pulled them further apart, allowing him more access as his face came down. Without hesitation and determination, he swiped at my core with his scolding tongue, from entrance to clit, in one swift movement, causing me to cry out and buck my core into his face in need and him to growl in raw desire. He did it again, eliciting the same response from me. He began to suckle on my clit, using his tongue in unison as both his hands trailed, devastatingly slowly, up and down my inner thighs, each pass sending a new shot of wetness for Seth's hunger between my legs.

He teased and teased and teased my clit, my hips continuously bucking into his face as my head was thrown back, mouth wide open in pure glee and pleasure. My breathing was ragged and my heart was beating faster than an express train. The coil in my stomach had been growing tighter and tighter by the second, anticipating a release so powerful that I had no faith that I would be able to hold back my scream. Not wanting to wake my daughter in the next room, I ripped Seth's pillow from beside mine, placing it over my face just as Seth's tongue rammed into my core, expanding and constricting as he pumped it in and out. That was my undoing.

I screamed. Loudly. My pillow muffling the sound well enough for Chay not to hear it but not enough that Seth couldn't hear it as clear as day, pillow or not. Seth lapped up every drop I gave him, helping me ride out my orgasm and prolong it at the same time. Was moaning and groaning the entire time, disbelieving the intense pleasure he gave me with his tongue alone. I was panting as I came down from my high, it becoming progressively harder to breathe with this thick pillow over my face whilst at the same time, even my arms too weak to remove it. Seth flicked my sensitive clit a couple more times, making em twitch and writhe each time. Damn! I was soo sensitive. The pillow was removed from my face and Seth was grinning down at me, proud and smug and taking back his residence in between my legs. If at all possible, his penis was even harder and I moaned as it prodded my hipbone. He kissed me hard, his tongue pushing into my mouth and I moaned again at the taste of myself intertwined with his rich taste. The thought of tasting myself should have disgusted me or something like that but it was soo erotic that I couldn't help moaning for a second time and a third.

He pulled back and we were both panting, me still partly from the orgasm he wreaked through me. He grinned again, nuzzling his head into my neck at the same time he ground into me. I groaned, biting my lip. He peppered light kisses on the side of my neck while I truly gathered myself. When my heart and breathing slowed down to regular pace, he pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Alyssa. You looked so gorgeous just then, totally undone and vulnerable and just for me. So good and you taste...mm. So good." he breathed, lightly kissing me on the face, though never breaking eye contact. I smiled at him, wickedly, making his penis twitch.

"I love you too, So much...But now," I started, grinning wider as I pushed his chest. He got my drift, helping me push him backwards onto his back and separated his legs so that I could settle between his legs, comfortably. His breathing quickened slightly as it dawned on him what I was about to do.

"Baby, you don't have to." he said, half-heartedly, a groan slowly building in his chest at the mere thought of my mouth around his thick, gorging length. I smiled, genuinely.

"I want to. Just relax." I whispered, pecking him on the lips before moving my kisses to his jaw, trailing down the side of his throat but stopping to suck on the same spot he had on me. He groaned, loudly, tipping his head to the side for me. I grinned but denied him more as I moved on. He whimpered at my teasing, the boot suddenly changing between us now that I was in control and he, now, was suddenly the mumbling idiot and I was the dominant. That's one of the things I loved at Seth. He loved to dominate everything about me, to show me how much he loved me and that I belonged to him but then, he loved to get _told_ how much _I_ loved _him_ and how much _I_ wanted _him_. That _he_ was _mine._

I reached his chest and teased him by lightly trailing my tongue over each of his nipples. He yelped in surprise before whimpering as I did it again but harder. I grinned against his skin, licking and sucking on the skin right in the middle of his pecks and abs. As soon as I reached his navel, I plunged my tongue inside, making him gasp in surprise and moan, very loudly. He had the same idea as me and reached for the pillow to cover his face. It surprised to still be able to hear his noises loud and clear. He must have been super loud without the pillow. I trailed my nose through his treasure trail, loving that it wasn't as rough as it looked. It was rather soft actually. My nose met the waistband of his pyjama pants and I smirked up at him, making him groan as he was watching me through hooded eyes before dropping the pillow back over his head.

With my teeth, I bit down on the waistband, pulling them down, slowly. So slowly that he groaned in impatience. I giggled, running my hands up and down his chest and abs, sensually. I could practically feel his heartbeat against my palm as they ghosted over him. His hands were clawing at the bedsheets and I silently ordered him not to rip them as they were my favourite set. As if sensing my warning, he let them go, throwing his hands up to clutch onto the headboard, hard. As if trying to restrain himself from doing something.

I fought back a giggle at that knowledge but soon sobered as I realised just how close I was to his leaking penis. I licked my lips, looking down at his red head, leaking with white pre-cum and just waiting, inviting me in. Seth groaned in need as too much time passed, me staring at his length in longing and adoration. Snapping out of my trance, I shook my head, smirking to myself as I leaned in, my tongue peaking out just a little bit to swipe some pre-cum from his tip. He gasped, shrilly, bucking his hips as his hands tightened, considerably on the headboard. I smirked wider, doing it again and again, licking and suckling on his head like one of my favourite lollipops. This was my favourite lollipop. He was permanently moaning and whimpering now as I worked on his head, trying his damnedest to not thrust too vigorously or hard into my face in search of more friction and my mouth's warmth.

"Oh Jesus! Mother of...Holy...God! Please, Izzie, Baby...More." he grunted into the pillow, desperately. I was still only suckling on his head, loving the pre-cum he was releasing, neglecting the rest of his lengthy penis. But how could I rest something, someone so desperate and lovable as him?

He screamed into the pillow as my mouth devoured him whole, deep-throating him. I didn't give him time to breathe or get his head straight as I pulled back and swallowed him whole again.

"Urgh! Izzie! So good! Oh God, so good! Oh God, YES!" he cried out, unable to restrain his hands as they locked in my hair, guiding me to a faster pace that suited and me just fine. I took him in stride, never gagging or uncomfortable in any way. He was bucking his hips, madly, trying to find the release he so desperately wanted. Like a parched man would want water. Or a starving man would want food. As he pulled out, I teased his head and slit, swiping my tongue over and into it with each pass he made. He couldn't stop the cries from escaping his mouth, becoming more and more frequent after each thrust into my awaiting mouth.

He was close, right on the edge and one deliberate graze of my teeth from me, he was gone. He roared into the pillow, shooting his scolding warmth into my mouth and I swallowed greedily whilst still bobbing up and down on his penis, though his movements had stopped as soon as he exploded, arching off the bed with such an intense orgasmic high. I grinned around his softening erection as his orgasm began to fade, his breathing raspy and hoarse behind the pillow. I licked his head, teasing his slit once more and making him jerk towards me before pulling away from him. I removed the pillow from his face but hew as still in his orgasmic trance. There was no talking to him yet so I moved from between his legs, curling up beside him as my legs hooked between his and my arms wrapped around him, tightly. I was never letting him go.

He returned to the present soon rather then later and his smile was blinding, he rolled us over, kissing me hard and with as much passion as he could muster. I giggled when he pulled away, though not very far. Only far enough o look me in the eye. His breath was hot and soothing on my face and I closed my eyes, revelling in it. I smiled, opening my eyes when he hadn't said anything. He looked hungry again. I gulped, biting my lip in anticipation.

"That...was spectacular. Fucking fantastic. Jesus, Baby, I love you. You're amazing." he breathed, softly, kissing me again, hard. His tongue plunged into my mouth again, twirling with mine, sensually and I moaned, wrapping arms around him, tightly. We became desperate, hungrier by the second as our skin slicked with sweat, making our bodies slide against each other, effortlessly. I moaned into his mouth as his bare erection rubbed against my core, skin to skin and it felt divine. I wanted that.

"Seth...Oh, Seth, I want you. I want" - I bucked into his length to emphasise my point - "_that_. I want you inside me. Now." I ordered, fiercely and he growled, animalistically. I moaned at the sound and then yelped as he pulled me into him, roughly, his penis right at the point of penetration. He was so close and yet so far away. I couldn't take it! "Seth!"

We both cried out, Seth muffling his as he dipped his head between my breasts and I muffled mine with the pillow, as he slammed into me, roughly, his hands strongly griping my hips as he didn't give me a chance to catch my breath, pulling out and slamming back in again. He sucked on my valley, hard, surely leaving a mark and that turned me on even more, knowing that he was claiming me. I bucked my hips up to his, meeting his thrusts with force and I cold feel the coil in the pit of my stomach tightening again.

He sat up on his knees, lifting my hips so that they rested on his thighs slightly and began to pump into me, wildly, all the while I encouraged him with stroke after stroke to his hard chest and abs, tweaking his nipples which made him growl every time. He was watching himself slide in and out of me and he groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"God...You're so tight, so tight. You're heaven. Oh Jesus, Izzie!" he gasped, breathlessly as he pounded in to me, a slapping sound filling the room as his hips collided with mine. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into them as the coil tightened dangerously now.

"Oh, Seth...oh, so close. So close!" I shouted, moaning. He growled, pumping me even harder and I was suddenly being shifted, our connection still intact as I landed on all fours,being pumped into savagely from behind. I was gasping, panting, groaning with the upcoming release that I was in touching distance of now. I slammed back against him, meeting his thrusts again as one of his hands left my hip, heading toward our connection. I gasped as his thumb stroked my clit, hard. "SETH!"

I screamed into my pillow as I came undone, exploding around Seth's rigid, thrusting erection and clamping down on him like a cobra suffocating his prey. His chest came over my back, his weight divine on top of me as he pounded harder, prolonging mine as he exploded in his, filling me with his scolding warmth.

"URGH!" he grunted before biting into my shoulder. I screamed into my pillow again as another orgasm shook me in combination of the pleasure his penis brought me and the pain his teeth did. He unlatched from me, suckling on the bite as he slowed him movements, rubbing my clit a few times to draw the last of my third orgasm out as he murmured my name over and over again, lovingly. I moaned when his ministrations were too hard on my sensitive clit and his weight dropped on me, forcing me to the bed with an 'oomph'. He rolled off me immediately, breathing hard, gasping really. His chest hearing with giant breaths as he came down from his high. I couldn't move from where I was, getting over not just one orgasm, but two.

"Fuck..." Seth mumbled, eyes closing as he finally came down from his high. He rolled onto his side, sliding over to me with his leg draped over both of me and his arms across my shoulders. I was still panting slightly as I looked into his loving eyes, mouth pulling into a sexy smirk as he welled in smugness. I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I thought just how much his smirk turns me on. Again. How is that even possible after that? How is it possible that I want more after _that_? I moaned, feeling his penis harden once again against my hip. I opened my eyes and met his hungry ones again. I gasped, lightly, moaning again. "God...I want more...I want more of you."  
I whimpered, moving onto my side to look at him properly. The leg that was draped over me moved, pushing between my legs as he simultaneously rolled on top of me, his weight resting amazingly above me. He leaned down, pressing his lips t mine and winding his tongue into my mouth slowly. I whimpered again as he teased my tongue with his own, sensually, kissing him back with as much tenderness as he was showing me. My arms wrapped around him once again as his both rested on his forearms either side of my head, boxing me in and the world out.

"Seth..." I mewed, eyes closed as he trailed slow, tender kisses across my jaw, over the sensitive spot behind me ear and then down my neck, his tongue drawing lazy patterns as he did so.

"Yes, Baby?" he asked against my skin. I bit my lips, swallowing hard.

"I love you." I whispered, quietly. He pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes as he answered, "I'll love you forever. My Izzie. My soul mate. I love you so much."

As he said this, his erection slid into me again, slowly this time so that we could revel in the feeling, both panting as we definitely felt it. He pulled back slightly, pushing back in just as slowly as before as his face nuzzled into my neck, kissing me in the same place over and over. I was moaning, mewling, whimpering, keening into his ear, showing him just how good he made me feel. He breathed hard against my neck, progressively louder and faster with every shallow thrust into my core. He began to rock instead, never leaving me an inch, enveloping him in permanent warmth and that seemed to make all the difference. He pulled back from my neck, face pulled in pleasure as he locked gazes with me. I gulped, shallowly, looking right back as I saw the most unmistakeable, most undeniable love shining in his eyes. I had no doubt that he loved me as much as he claimed to. I loved him just as much, maybe more.

He sped up the tiniest fraction, rocking harder as our orgasms approached. Our eyes never strayed from each others, showing each other how devoted and in love we are with each other. I bit my lip, right there on the edge and he rocked two more times, sending me right over. I moaned, throatily, throwing my head back in delirious pleasure. He grasped my chin, pulling my eyes back to his as he climaxed with a grunt, filling me with more of his warmth that radiated to my entire body. Never before in my life have I ever felt, believed that I was so loved. Here in Seth's arms was where I belonged and I would never belong anywhere else. I needed him. He needed me. He's all I want. He's all I see now. He's mine. I'm his. And we have two children that call us Mommy and Daddy. My life couldn't get any better. This was home. I'm home.

And I always will be...

**THE END**

* * *

***sniffles* That's it. Just one epilogue and I'm done...until next time. **

**Don't be afraid to review, even if you reviewed the main story. I'll greatly appreciate it :D**

**SEQUEEEEEEL! Watch out for it! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


End file.
